Kingdom Hearts - Scattered Memories
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: A change in Time... A Change in Destiny... Join 3 heroes as they fight to bring forth light and peace to a Universe that has since long lost it's purity, as the Barriers that once protected them, now fall into pieces and doom them to eternal darkness. CONTAINS OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:: **_Hello everyone. It's been a long time since I've even posted anything. ^^ Here I'm posting the very first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts project known as Kingdom Hearts: Altered History. The first series is called Scattered Memories and it'll be focusing on three different characters. This story will take most of my time and my readers will have to be patient because it includes Time and Space kind of theme and since I'm usually a dunce when it comes to that kind of stuff it'll take me a while to finish most chapters. I'm going to have some help of course. XD Ok, so a little explanation, the time plot is basically after KH1, nothing in that timeline was changed. Starting from around KH:CoM and 358/2 Days is when the timeline has started it's changes. But I will explain further of that in the fanfic itself, so don't be impatient and such. All your questions will be answered eventually._

_Ok, aside from that, this is a Beta chapter, just a small test. I'm still not certain if I like this beginning or not. If I do, then the chapter and story are official and I will be posting the rest of the fanfic - slowly._

_Now, enjoy, fans of Kingdom Hearts as well as those that enjoy stories and OCs._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Scattered Memories**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Idyllic Island**

_The storm was brewing. Getting stronger each passing moment. Mother Nature was furious that night and the sea violently rocked the small boat that was trying to desperately escape its clutches. Lightning would strike, illuminating only for a few seconds the pair that were on the boat. Wearing brown cloaks to cover them from the heavy rain._

_The lightning struck again, showing a hint of a little girl, looking up at the sky, her eyes filled with terror as she saw how it looked as if the sky would come crashing down on them. The woman was trying her hardest to maintain her balance and keep the rain from hurting her eyes._

_An unforgettable stormy night…_

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and felt a bit tired. Then again, she should since she hasn't been able to sleep in a while.

"That… dream…" She didn't know what else to say. So she looked over to the window beside her and gave a small smile as she crawled over and opened it carefully, letting the nice breeze enter and gently caress her skin. It was a beautiful morning.

"Good morning, Kumiko!"

She looked down to see her best friend waving at her. Kumiko gave a smile as she waved back at her.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be right there! I'll just get ready!"

"You know the place!" And she walked off. Kumiko went ahead to do her daily routine. She went ahead and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, dried and brushed her beautiful long crimson hair. She gently took a hold of her side bang and slipped on silver bands. She did the same with the other side. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She slipped into her usual outfit. A lovely and simple navy blue sleeveless, zippered dress, reaching only just by the knees, at the bottom was a lovely transparent hem. She tied the small belt into a ribbon as she always did. She wore a pair of short black shorts with white rims on the leg part. They weren't long, but they were good enough for the dress and for when one was as quick and as nimble as Kumiko was. She slipped on two silver shoulder bands on her left shoulder and a black wristband on her left wrist. On her right wrist she put on her bracelet with the small star-shaped object hanging from the thread. She's had it since she was little. She put on a pair of plain white sneakers with a hint of black. She wore a navy blue choker and then she slipped on her silver locket that was shaped like a crescent moon, around her neck. She gave herself one last glance on the mirror, flicking bits of red hair from her face. Then she rushed out of her house.

In the Main Plaza she instantly caught sight of her friend. It was hard to miss that very long, beautiful midnight black hair of hers and the unique and royal-looking outfits she wore.

"Lestat!"

She turned and smiled. "You made it." Lestat had gorgeous and well-tamed black hair that was very, very long and was always released. She wore a lovely golden formal-looking dress with a bit of green designs on the front and the end of the sleeves that seemed to cover her whole hand, except for the tips of her fingers. A matching colored circlet around her forehead. She had on a pair of nice black slippers. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel and her skin was very pale.

"How're you doing?"

"Swell."

Kumiko smiled, letting out a small giggle. She turned to the person beside Lestat. "Hey Takumi! How've you been?"

"I've seen better days," he answered. Takumi was a young and tender boy at the age of sixteen, older than both girls. He had lovely honey-glazed brown wild hair with hints of blondish highlights whenever the sun shone its rays onto him. His eyes were a beautiful colored blue. He wore a red sleeveless over shirt and a white sweatshirt under it. A pair of dark gray denim jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Two golden belts around his waist, one hanging loosely and one smaller belt on each leg.

Kumiko giggled. Takumi wasn't one to talk much and the girls knew that very well. They started walking away from the plaza and towards the summit. Lestat walked off towards a stand to buy the snacks, it was her turn, while Kumiko and Takumi walked up the small summit and sat on a wooden bench. They stared up at the sky. Silence filling the air. That's why the trio liked each other. Whenever silence will fill in, they never tried to force a conversation. Instead, they would just enjoy the sights of the island and the summit was a perfect place to see out into the horizon.

Lestat arrived with three blue ice cream bars and took a seat beside Takumi. She handed him two ice cream bars and he passed one over to Kumiko. She gave a smile and took it from him. They returned their attention to the skies of Idyllic Island, taking small bites from their snacks.

"I love these treats," Takumi said.

Kumiko nodded in agreement. "I know. They are salty and then sweet. They are tasty too."

"Sea-salt ice cream," Lestat commented with a gentle smile. Silenced filled up again. But they didn't mind. It was something they enjoyed together just as much as chattering, maybe even more. The summit had a lovely view of the island's beautiful waters and they could hear a hint of the ships that docked nearby.

Lestat was from the Mainland and had moved to the island when she was barely twelve years old, because of her health conditions. Her parents thought it better if she were living somewhere with fresher air. She wasn't one to prejudge someone. Her kind manner and way of speaking would have some people believe she was royalty herself. Of course, her attire would also make them come to that conclusion. Lestat Seine was a quiet girl, not speaking out of term and always filled with etiquette and mannerism towards her elders and her superiors. She was also very smart. A bookworm, but she didn't care what others thought of her. She just appreciated the company of her two best friends and it was all she needed.

Takumi Osland has been living in Idyllic Island since he was very young. He was a very quiet and shy boy, but everyone could see the bravery and courage he held within his eyes that seemed to burn with a sense of heroism. He enjoyed the silence whenever he hung out with his best friends Lestat and Kumiko. He was a very kind boy with a very pure heart and always willing to put his needs last, caring about others before himself. The one thing he hated the most was when people would try and force him to talk. He wasn't one to easily judge people, but unlike Lestat, his patience was short and he instantly dislikes those that would try so hard to be his friend with no reason at all in doing so. He wasn't into the books; he was more for the adventure and wishes for someday to be able to start a quest of his own, away from the island that has been his home for many years. Despite that, he knows that it will always be his home, a place he would never want to forget.

Kumiko Kingston, her memories of living on the island are very vague. As far as she can recall, she has been living there since she was born. Kumiko is quiet, but not shy. A strong source of wilderness emits from her very spirit. She has a pure heart and many would constantly comment how they feel so at ease by her side. Comfortable and happy. She is very friendly and loves being surrounded by those that she cares about. Kumiko may live alone, but she is never lonely, thanks to her best friends. She doesn't like intelligence books, but she loves the fantasy ones and there is nothing better she loves than a good story.

"Hey, Kumiko, do you remember the stories our grandparents told us?" Takumi broke the silence.

The girls looked at him. Kumiko bit a small portion of her bar and swallowed. "Stories?"

"You know, the stories they would tell us when we were younger," he remarked.

Lestat licked her ice cream. "I love when my Nana would tell me those stories. She was wise beyond her years and very imaginative when it came to certain topics. Nevertheless, I enjoyed her many wonderful tales, despite them being false."

Takumi nodded. "My grandfather would tell me stories too. Heh. I could never tell if he was joking or being serious, but I loved them. Sometimes he would speak as if he himself has experienced it. Almost scared me at times. In a good way though."

Kumiko gave a small giggle. "Yes. I loved the stories my grandmother would tell me. Every night before I would go to sleep, she would always tuck me in right, kiss me on the forehead, and begin one of her many stories. My favorite was always the one where she would say that every star out there…" she pointed at the skies "…was a world. That for every shining star, a world would be breathing. Then sadly, she would tell me that a star that has stopped glittering, it meant the death of a world. She would tell me how very long ago, the worlds all coexisted and that light purified everything and how darkness came to overpower such hearts. But of course, there always remained the small light known as Hope from the children's hearts. Pure hearts. She will always tell me how some hearts would lose their way and be engulfed by the violence, the hatred, that their light would become dim and forever their light would remain in eternal sleep until they can once again see the good."

Lestat and Takumi listened intently. They remembered their grandparents' stories, but they were always amazed at how Kumiko would remember every little detail of the stories her grandmother told her.

"You loved your grandmother a lot," Takumi spoke.

Kumiko sighed. "Yes. She is the only parent figure I can remember. My parents died when I was very young and all I can remember is my grandmother and I living alone in that small house of mine. I miss when I will smell a hint of cinnamon in the winter and I would go downstairs and see that she has prepared hot chocolates for us. Her passing… has been so much to take in, even if it has been five years. I really miss her."

The sadness started swelling up in her chest, ready to erupt into tears from her eyes. She took another bite of her ice cream and swallowed, hoping it would drown down the sadness. She didn't want to cry. Not again.

"You have us," Lestat reminded with a small and tender smile.

Kumiko gave a smile. "I know. That's why I'm never lonely! He-he-he! You guys fill up that emptiness I would've felt if I've never met either of you." They gave a small laugh and then turned their attention back to the blue sky. The trio loved hanging on the summit, sitting together on the wooden lone bench and always staring out into the endless horizon.

Takumi finished his ice cream and licked the bits from the stick. He looked at it and gave a small chuckle. "Winner."

"Hey! Congrats!" Kumiko cheered.

Lestat smiled. "It appears you automatically have the next one, Kumiko."

"Aww! And I was really looking forward to not having to buy anything!" she joked and gave a small giggle. "Looks like you got lucky, Takumi."

"Lucky, huh?" He stared at the stick and gave a simple smile. "Oh! That reminds me." He put down the Winner stick and brought a small object from his pocket. Three small pieces sewn together to form one. Its color was a hint of yellow, but faded, giving it small hues of white, but it looked beautiful. Slight colors of blue decorated the pieces a bit.

"What is it?" Kumiko asked.

"Remember the book your grandmother showed us?" he asked her. "The one with the fruit? What was that name? Paopu? I think."

"Paopu fruit," Lestat said. She took another bite of her ice cream. "The ones that resemble Kumiko's bracelet."

Kumiko looked at her bracelet. And it was true. Her star-shaped memento did resemble the fruit, she always wondered why.

He stared at the object. "Yeah. Remember how she told us that when the fruit is shared, a bond is formed between the people that share it, making it an unbreakable bond, to forever last. I've been going to the beach recently and pieces like this have been floating about. I realized they were pieces of that fruit. They don't exist in our island and it is rare for any of them to wash ashore so I took them and worked on this. A lucky charm. Something that can represent our bond of friendship."

"I am quite curious as to where these fruit come from. Did it say in the book?"

Kumiko thought for a minute as she bit another piece. "Hm. I don't know. I think they come from some island, but I don't remember the name. I'll have to look it up in the book again."

Takumi stared at his unfinished charm as he would remember his grandfather's stories. He remembered him once telling him about this fruit. About how once it's shared, the people's destinies are forever entwined. He blushed at that thought. But he couldn't recall the name of the place they came from.

"Why haven't you finished it?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, there hasn't been much luck. I can't find any more pieces on the beach so I can't seem to finish it. And even if I did, it will stay unfinished to me."

"How come?" Kumiko asked, she finished her ice cream and was licking the small bits that were left.

"Well, this charm, I feel like it's missing something. Almost as if there is something I have to do before I can finish it completely. Even if I do manage to finish making the charm, I get a strange sensation that this feeling won't fade away." The girls stared at him and he blushed with embarrassment again. He shook his head. "Forget it. I'm sounding lame, aren't I?"

Silence. Then Kumiko smiled and placed a gentle hand on his unfinished charm. He turned to her; her gentle expression filled him with a sense of serenity. "Takumi, this charm, you know what it's probably missing?"

He waited.

"Love," she answered with that sweet smile of hers.

"Love?" Takumi repeated. Lestat looked at her, confusion written in her expression.

Kumiko nodded. "My grandmother always told me that no matter how hard I worked on something, if there's no love, no passion, how can I expect it to feel finished? How can I expect to feel proud of it, when I didn't put any love into it? Takumi, you wanna make this, to show a meaning. Whatever that missing piece is, love is the feeling that'll help you find it. And I know you can. And you know how I know?" He shook his head. "Because of your heart, your feelings, pouring into this charm, is what makes it special. Nobody can ever take that away."

Lestat smiled. "I could not have agreed more with Kumiko. This charm's uniqueness is you, Takumi. This charm, it will contain a special power. One that will represent our friendship. Because we are friends and we shall always be there when we need each other. Let our love be what helps you find that missing piece."

Kumiko removed her hand and giggled. "Each of our characteristics and feelings will be poured into this charm and that is what will keep it safe from anything bad, always linking us together no matter where we are."

Lestat took another bite of her ice cream. Takumi knew the girls cared about him. But it surprised him how much faith they were giving him. They saw him in this special way and never has he felt happier. He gave a small smile, feeling the tears closely swelling up. He looked down at his charm and a small noise escaped his nose.

"Takumi? Are you ok?" Kumiko asked.

He nodded and wiped his eyes before the tears could come out. "I just… never thought you saw me this way. I knew… we cared about each other, but… this… this makes me feel so special. I would've never thought… you thought I was special…"

Kumiko pointed the ice cream stick at him. "Then shame on you!" she scolded, pretending to be upset. But after a few seconds the three of them laughed for a nice while before going back to silence and looking up at the sky. Lovely white clouds passing by.

"You know, I believe it would be more suitable if the charm is to be in the form of the Triquetra."

"A what?!" Takumi asked, one eyebrow rose in confusion.

"The Triquetra," Kumiko responded. "It is a magical symbol that stands for the union of three people. It's beautiful. Oh! By the way, what are you making?"

Takumi smiled. "A star."

"A star? How come?" Kumiko asked.

Takumi looked at the sky. "When I look at the stars at night and see how far they are and yet able to illuminate our world, it makes me think that it is the same feeling I want our friendship to have. A bond that can travel beyond the worlds."

"That is so very caring of you, Takumi," Lestat commented. "But it does not matter whether we have a lucky charm or not, our friendship is powerful enough to overtake even the obstacle of separation. No matter where, we will always be together." She placed a hand on her chest, "In our hearts. It does not matter what separates us, our bond will never be severed. And our memories are what strengthen those bonds."

"But even if those memories are taken, our hearts will never be reached. Even if we don't remember who we are, we will always have this feeling. This bond, connecting us to each other. And that is something nobody can rewrite," Kumiko spoke up. "The heart is stronger than the mind! He-he-he."

Lestat giggled. "You truly are remarkable, Kumiko. The things you say, only you would make such statements, no matter how impossible they sound."

"Hey." She gave a small laugh.

"That's what I want this lucky charm to scream out," Takumi told them. "A power so immense that nobody can defeat it!"

Kumiko smiled. "Listen to you, talking like we'll ever need to fight." She gave a small laugh again and Lestat joined in the laughter. Takumi smiled and chuckled. These girls were always so calm and managed to bring a smile on his beautiful face.

Silence again and once again they looked over at the horizon. This summit, this lone bench, the beautiful blue sky. It was something they enjoyed doing together. And they always thought they would enjoy their peaceful little island, for many years to come.

* * *

Darkness is always wandering about, looking for newer ways to spread about into the light.

He had barely woken up and exited his room. He stretched out his arms and then made his way down the Hall of Empty Melodies. He stopped when he saw someone else exiting a room. He gave a small smile as he made his way towards his friend.

"Xion!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Roxas making his way to her. Once he reached her they stared at each other. "Hey, Roxas."

"You feel ok?"

She nodded. "And you?"

"Yeah." Silence. At length, Roxas spoke. "So, are you ready to take on the new missions? I heard they are much harder and much more of importance."

"Makes you really think what could be more important to Lord Xemnas than collecting hearts, huh?" she remarked.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Come on, before Saïx thinks we are purposely being late." Xion agreed and both young key-wielders made their way into the Grey Room. But to their surprise, nobody was there. Were they early? They never were. This room was usually filled with the many loudmouths of the Organization, which usually included Demyx, Larxene, or even Marluxia.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked, as if the answer would come from thin air.

"Hey, hey! You guys are here a little early."

The familiar voice made both young Nobodies turn to look at their tallest friend making his way to them. He patted their backs and gave them his typical smile.

"Axel, where's everyone else?" Xion asked.

"Probably making their way by now," he answered. Roxas was surprised. They overslept. "They must be nervous about the new missions."

Roxas and Xion exchanged glances. Nervous? The others? Sounded clearly impossible. For some of them at least. Then again, much has changed in the past days and it must've been messing with everyone's nerves.

"These missions must be quite something, huh?" Xion brought up.

Axel nodded. "Our objective is still the same. Collecting hearts."

"Then why change course?" Roxas asked. "I mean, so suddenly?" he added.

Axel shrugged. "You've got me. It doesn't matter. Just remember to keep your eyes on the prize. Got it memorized?"

Roxas and Xion nodded. They waited for everyone else to make their way to the Grey Room and soon their missions will be given.

* * *

Kumiko felt strange. She didn't know why. She has been feeling this way for a couple of weeks already. But she's never said anything to her friends, afraid she might worry them over something as trivial as a few nightmares.

But today, something about this one made it feel so real. She couldn't help it as she felt her body aching, filling with so much pain and she had no idea why. She felt cold. Her mattress was hard and when she tried clutching onto the sheets, she felt hard steel-like floor. Slowly she opened her eyes, unable to keep the slumber. She sat up and rubbed the remainder of sleep from them and blinked a couple of times to fix her vision. Once it was ready she noticed the dark abyss she was in and gasped as she scattered herself to get up. She heard her footsteps on the floor and looked down to see darkness. She didn't know what to make of the place.

"Hello?!" She looked around. It all looked the same. "Is anyone here?! Can anyone hear me?!"

…

A small sound and she turned to see if she can catch anyone. But nothing. The wind? Maybe. She took one step forward and light overwhelmed her, making her gasp. She covered her eyes until the light faded. She lowered her arms and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked downwards.

The floor was covered in darkness no more. Now it was a stained-glass picture of two women facing each other. Both had similar length of very long hair and were wearing the same white elegant dress and had their eyes closed and their foreheads almost close to touching, but not. Each had one hand over their chest. The only noticeable difference was their hair color. One had beautiful crimson hair, like Kumiko, except a small tint of brightness. The other woman had midnight dark hair, as dark as the shadows that cloak the night. They were both beautiful and looked like the princesses Kumiko would read about in her books. Surrounding the image was what looked like vines with thorns. A small circle on top, with an image of a moon and what looked like a silhouette of a castle behind it.

_The heart holds many secrets._

"Who… Who's there?!" Kumiko asked. She looked around, but there was nobody with her in the abyss. She continued looking around, hoping to find a way out. She caught sight of something. Someone, actually. A little girl. With beautiful tamed nightshade hair and blank blue eyes that seemed to have seen a lot of saddened moments to last a lifetime. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress, a thin ribbon tying around the waist. A noticeable white bow on her hair. She was barefoot and she looked so petite, almost like a doll. She hasn't seen her earlier. Standing in front, in the middle of the circle located slightly above the females' heads. She looked… a bit familiar.

_The heart…_

"What?" Before Kumiko could ask anything else, the floor shattered below her and she began to fall along with the glass around her. The shards disappeared, not even grazing her skin. She didn't know how long she had fallen, but she felt her body hit the floor. She gave out a small pained whine as she arched her back a bit. Slowly she forced herself to stand up again and rubbed her head as she stayed sitting and looked around. She noticed that she was on another stained-glass floor. This time of a young boy. Brown spiky hair. His eyes were closed and she couldn't help but wish they were open so she could see them. She forced herself up on her feet and stared at the boy a bit longer.

_The heart…_

Kumiko looked up to see the girl was standing in front of her again. "What does that mean?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she stepped over the circular pictures just beside the image of the boy and one by one, each disappeared.

"What are you…?"

The girl disappeared and Kumiko gasped as she searched around for her. Where did she go? She took a step forward and felt something.

"What?" The floor shattered again, except this time she slowed down instead of hitting her back as before. She was floating and carefully she landed on the floor, another stained-glass floor. This one was empty. No image whatsoever. She didn't understand what was going on, but felt a sudden ache in her heart and placed a hand on her chest. Something was missing here, but she didn't know what.

_The heart holds many secrets._

"You again!" Kumiko looked around and caught sight of the little girl. She frowned, annoyed at the constant disappearances and fallings. "Who are you?" No answer came from the little girl. Suddenly an image flashes before Kumiko's eyes. A doll. A small doll, with similar attire. In a room. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her head, a small pain coming. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "I've… seen you before. In my dreams." The girl didn't spoke. Just stared. "What do you want?"

_What does it mean, to be a person? What does it mean, to be a whole? Is it possible that we… are not who we claim to be? Can one really fight it? Beware of the heart. And its mysteries._

"You lost me." Kumiko scratched her head, unable to process it all. The girl vanished. "Ugh! Not again!" Kumiko looked around, waiting to wake up, but no luck. She shook her head. Then a light flashed and a door appeared before her.

_When asked; what is most precious? What is the answer?_

Kumiko was quiet for a moment. "Most… precious?"

_Are people… really willing to sacrifice something important… for what they most desire? Can the heart… really be trusted? Can our memories… truly be ours?_

Kumiko shook her head. "What are you talking about?!"

_What do you desire?_

She looked around, hoping to see where the girl was. Hoping to find the owner of the voice. The girl appeared in front of the door, staring at Kumiko. She frowned as she glared at the doll-looking child, unsure if she was planning to disappear at any moment.

_Beware…_

_Beware of the heart…_

_Beware of its secrets._

A small pool formed under Kumiko. She gasped as she looked around, darkness beginning to surround her body. She struggled to free herself of its grip, but was unable to.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! I wanna wake up! Wake up! Wake up now!" She closed her eyes shut and placed her hands over her head and fell to her knees, her entire body shaking with fear. "I wanna go home now! Please!"

The girl watched as Kumiko cried. And soon, the darkness consumed her completely.

Kumiko gasped as she sat up quickly. She blinked a couple of times and looked around, taking in the room she was in. It was her bedroom. She sighed in relief.

"These nightmares… they're… getting worse every day." She brought her legs closer and buried her face in her knees, feeling a bit weak. "How much more? How much more can I take?"

The next morning, Kumiko promised to meet up with Lestat at the plaza. She waited for her friend to show up and looked around. People walking around. Some hurrying to get to wherever it was they were trying to go to.

"Kumiko, I apologize for the delay," Lestat apologized as she made her way to her best friend.

"It's ok. Where's Takumi?" she asked.

"I do not know," Lestat remarked. "He said something about looking for the missing piece. I am quite baffled at what he means."

Kumiko thought for a minute. It couldn't be the charm, if it was meant to be a star he would have to look for more than just a piece. Was something happening to Takumi? Just like it was to her. Maybe she should ask him.

"Is something the matter, Kumiko?" Lestat asked, noticing her pondering expression.

Kumiko looked at her. She didn't know whether to confess to Lestat or not. It seemed like an awkward and kind of strange topic to discuss. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Very well," Lestat said, letting it go. A thing the trio did very well. They never forced each other to open up if they didn't want to. "Shall we proceed? Or would you prefer to search for Takumi?"

Kumiko thought for a minute. She smiled and nodded as she answered "Let's hang out. It's obvious Takumi has plans of his own today."

"That sounds like a good plan. What would you like to do?"

"Let's go to the ice cream stand. I'm in the mood in trying different flavors today."

"Very well." The girls walked past the people. They were chattering about petty things. Their own problems. Other people's problems. Things that obviously didn't concerned them. Kumiko found it amusing how some of these people loved interfering with other people's lives instead of fixing their very own problems. They were almost by the ice cream stand and two familiar faces were there.

"Oh! Kumiko!"

"Oh no." Kumiko sighed as the girl rushed over and, as always, threw her a friendly and tight hug.

"Hey… Isha. Can't… breathe."

Isha giggled as she released the red-haired girl. "Kumiko, it's so good to see you today! I looked everywhere for you yesterday, but you weren't anywhere to be found."

"I was with Lestat and Takumi."

"He-he. Maybe one day we could all hang out! You know, go to the beach or something!" Isha was a very peculiar and outgoing character. She was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Her hair was hard to miss; being a shade of orange with a hint of red in it, part of her hair was tied in messy pigtails. Her eyes a lovely green color. She wore a cute yellow top with stars decorating it, her belly showing. White straps tying to the back of her neck into a bow. Slightly dark blue shorts with a white belt and a pink buckle with a star on it. She wore pink and white striped socks and a pair of black shoes with pink and yellow on them. On her left wrist she wore two bracelets; one red and the other one gold. Isha had a loose personality, always living in the moment and never worrying about the future. She laughs a lot and loves having fun. She doesn't like being around gloomy people and always tries her best to lighten the mood. She is younger than Kumiko and her friends. She loves following Kumiko and every moment she sees her she takes an opportunity to talk to her. And she talks a lot.

"Hey, Keri," Kumiko greeted.

"'sup?" Keri was opposite of Isha. She wasn't the quiet, shy type of girl though. She has a somewhat tough personality. But despite her tough exterior, she has a sensitive side for animals, especially birds. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and black sneakers with red on the sides. A nice black top with white short sleeves. She had waist length dark violet hair. Her eyes are a lovely shade of gold. Keri is the same age as Isha and looks after her like a sister. Keri never forced her problems on anyone and usually always kept to herself. The only one that knew anything about her was Isha.

"It was nice seeing you two, but we have to go now," Kumiko said.

"Aww! Why do you have to leave so soon?!" Isha whined. It annoyed Kumiko a bit. "Come and have some ice cream with us!"

Keri rolled her eyes. "They have to go."

Isha stomped her foot. "Why?!" She pouted.

"Don't make a scene!"

"I'm not!"

Lestat and Kumiko looked at each other and back at the girls. Kumiko cleared her throat, catching the girls' attention. "Well, see you girls around." They walked away.

"Bye-bye Kumiko!" Isha exclaimed with joy as she waved. Keri sighed in annoyance.

Kumiko shook her head. "That girl has so much energy. I can't help but feel bad for Keri for always having to be with her."

Lestat smiled. "Keri is a friend of Isha's. She enjoys her company. Just as Takumi and I enjoy being with you, Kumiko. It is impossible to believe, but there are people that enjoy that type of company."

"He-he. I guess you're right about that. Come on, let's find something to do." Lestat nodded in agreement and the girls walked around the small town. They would see small puppet shows and vendors selling their fruit. Some had jewelry and the girls would be mesmerized by the lovely glow they would give when the sun would hit them just right.

"Are these stones really from far off lands?" Kumiko asked a vendor.

"Of course! They have magical attributes as well. Many claim they also have healing abilities," the vendor commented.

"That's amazing," Kumiko said, admiring the beautiful stones. Afterwards they continued to look at the rest of the merchandise. They headed to a small gap of the busy market.

"Where do you want to go next?"

Kumiko was about to answer, but stopped when she caught sight of someone very familiar in the crowd of civilians. It was hard to miss her. Her porcelain skin. Her doll-like frame. It was the girl from her dreams.

_Beware…_

"Kumiko? Is something troubling you?" Lestat asked, worried about her friend as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kumiko pointed. "Don't you see?"

Lestat turned to where Kumiko pointed. "Am I supposed to be looking at something? I just see civilians. Someone you recognize, perhaps?"

The people passed and the girl was no longer there. "No. Just… Just a nightmare, you could say." She kept looking at the vacant spot, hoping to see her, but part of her didn't. "Where do you want to go?" She forced a smile as she asked Lestat.

"I would not mind if you would prefer to return home and rest," she assured, a worried glint in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'll be fine, Lestat. Just a bit dizzy. That's all. Now, come on! How about we go and see what's new in the mall?! Or do you prefer the beach?"

Lestat smiled. "The mall sounds like a good plan, my friend."

Decided. The girls both walked towards the direction of Idyllic's mall.

* * *

At Castle Oblivion, a young girl, wearing a simple white dress and cute light blue sandals, was staring at the boy that rested in the crystal chamber. Her blue eyes filled with worry and hesitation.

"Naminé, why hasn't any progress been made?"

She turned around to face the man that had spoken to her. He stood beside her and stared at the pod as well.

"We cannot wait any longer. He must awaken soon. The Organization will not continue to stay in place and the longer he is asleep, the more time they have to cause more havoc."

"I know," Naminé said softly. "But, without Roxas or the replica, his memories can never be restored completely. But there has been no sight of either of them. It's almost as if they have disappeared."

DiZ faced her. "You are the memory witch. You have every control over his mind. His very memories. Why can you not conjure them up? Or better yet, find them and return them?"

Naminé shook her head. "The chances are highly risky. We could lose him. The only sure way is for… for…"

"For his Nobody and the replica to cease to exist," DiZ finished her sentence.

She nodded. "As painful as the truth is, yes."

"Pain? Is that something they can even be familiar with?" DiZ asked.

Naminé had no answer for that. She was a Nobody herself and she could feel the pain at the possibility of losing Sora. At least, she believed it was pain. Nobodies couldn't feel. They had no hearts.

"The Organization has been quiet, I'm worried that they are planning something much more dangerous," he spoke. "I do not like the ominous silence. They are up to something and we have to be prepared."

"…" Naminé wasn't sure what she should say.

"Memories are like data. One must simply fill in the blanks."

"But…"

"No more stalling, Naminé."

"His memories are lost."

"Not lost. Simply forgotten. He claims the feeling is always there, then the memory is somewhere around there. Through those feelings of his forgotten memories, you can create them once again and return them to their proper state."

Naminé was reluctant. She had used her power to manipulate Sora's mind and replace his precious memories. But she wasn't certain if she would be able to correct them. Not without the memories that had been swallowed by the other two.

DiZ turned around and started walking. "A forgotten memory is just misplaced. All you have to do is search for it."

She turned to the pod and stared at Sora. She placed a hand on the crystal. "Sora, I hope everything comes out alright. I will forever be saddened if anything happens to you. And all because of me and my loneliness. I am so sorry."

* * *

Lestat and Kumiko were searching around the mall. Kumiko wasn't much of a fashion buff and kind of hated the idea of spending most of her hours in a mall. But Lestat seemed fond of clothes and Kumiko would go along with her. She showed Kumiko some dresses and the girl would giggle and comment about them being too 'formal' for her own good. Later they tried on some hats and would laugh as they imitated one of their teachers that always were on Kumiko's case for daydreaming. They spent most of the day shopping.

-? ? ?-

A little girl was sleeping in her bedroom. It was a huge room, royalty, fit for a queen. The bed was too big for her, but she didn't mind. It was quite a comfortable mattress.

_It is time… for the light…_

Her eyes shot opened, revealing a pair of blue eyes.

-Idyllic Island-

Night cloaked the sky, the stars shining brightly, illuminating Idyllic Island. Kumiko and Lestat had enjoyed their afternoon shopping spree and had left everything in Kumiko's house. Now they were walking through the plaza, a festival taking place. It wasn't a rarity. The folks in Idyllic Island loved nothing more than the festivals that praised and worshipped the Natural Order in life. The Goddess or Mother Nature, for always providing bountiful fruits, vegetables, and water, as well as life itself.

They looked around and hoped to find Takumi around as well so they could all hang around and have some fun. They would stop sometimes to see the products that were being sold at the stands. The flowers that caught the moonlight and would be the envy of the many others.

"Takumi!" Kumiko caught sight of him. He turned and smiled at them as he rushed to their side. "We knew you would be here."

"I love festivals."

The girls smiled. Takumi was always so happy when a festival would take place. It was the only day he wouldn't be too serious. The three of them walked around and looked at the merchandise that was being sold. The game booths that were set up. And the prizes as well. Kumiko caught sight of Isha and Keri. The joyful girl waved at them and so did Keri, with a small smile. She smiled as she waved back, as did Lestat.

"They certainly are having fun," Lestat commented.

Kumiko giggled. "She loves festivals just as much as Takumi." The trio chuckled at the statement.

There was a crowd by the Main Plaza. They passed through and saw what the attraction was. The dancers that had grace and poise, not once making a single mistake as they danced. Almost as if they were the wind itself.

"Why not dance with us?" a young woman asked as she offered a hand to Kumiko.

"Oh! No! I am not a dancer," Kumiko said, feeling embarrassed. She was a bit of a klutz when it came to such gracefulness and she wouldn't want to ruin the lovely event. "But Lestat here can!"

"Kumiko. I could not!" Lestat denied, not wanting the spotlight to hit her.

"Please, join us," the dancer insisted with a smile.

"Go Lestat," Takumi encouraged. "You'll do great!"

"Come on Lestat!" Kumiko cheered. The people all encouraged her.

Lestat sighed. "Alright. I shall dance, if only to make you content."

Kumiko cheered as she clapped and Takumi smiled and clapped as well. Lestat took the dancer's hand and she led her to the group of dancers. Kumiko found it nice that Lestat was the only one not wearing a dancer's outfit. It made her grab attention with her formal gown. She wondered if Lestat could even dance with such a dress.

The dancer clapped twice. "And now, we shall dance an ancient ritual that was used to show gratitude to our beloved Mother, our Guardian. A ritual of eternal gratitude and love." She looked at her fellow dancers and at Lestat. "Do you know the ritual?"

Lestat blushed. "I… I believe I do."

The dancer smiled and stood in position. Lestat was around the middle and Kumiko smiled and was excited. Takumi gave Lestat an assuring nod. The crowd clapped and slowly it died out as the music began to play from the instruments. They began with small movements with their feet and then from there went ahead with the rhythm. Two dancers in the front half-turned and waved towards Lestat. At that signal, she began to dance. Everyone watched them with curiosity at such grace. Lestat moved her arms elegantly, she was the wind itself as she spun in one direction and then the opposite, her dress forming with the wind, her hair tousling about. The dancers moved back and forth. Lestat moved to the front with the head dancer. They faced each other and bowed and then turned to the audience. The dancers all formed a semi circle in the back. Lestat move to the back, standing in the middle of the semi circle. The head dancer raised her arm and spun around. The dancers did the same one by one until they were all spinning at the same time. Then, they stopped and posed towards the audience.

They clapped and cheered at the simple dance.

Kumiko cheered. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed. Takumi nodded in agreement.

Lestat bowed at the head dancer and rushed over to her friends. "Lestat, you were amazing! I didn't even know that you knew how to dance that ancient ritual."

"Not even our grandmothers knew it," Takumi added.

Lestat looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My friends, I myself had no knowledge of the dance either."

"What do you mean? You did it flawlessly!" Kumiko remarked.

She nodded. "That is it. I never danced such ritual. This was my first time ever doing so. I never once did anything with such beauty and elegance. I have read it in books, but never once have I even practice the movements."

They were both confused. If Lestat didn't know the steps of the dance, then how is it that she was in perfect sync with the others? With the music?

Lestat smiled as she moved a bit of her black hair behind her ear. She gave out a sigh. "It was quite exhilarating, though. I would love to participate in such a ritual again."

Kumiko giggled. "And we would gladly see it!"

"Yeah." Takumi looked at the black-haired girl with admiration. Lestat blushed, feeling so embarrassed at being the center of attention.

She cleared her throat. "Let us go and enjoy the rest of the festival, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan!" He said happily and Kumiko agreed.

The trio rushed past some of the people. They were all chattering and drinking, as well as eating. Kumiko stopped suddenly and looked around. Lestat and Takumi stopped and turned to their friend. Lestat ran to Kumiko.

"What is wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I… I don't know. A sudden chill just ran through me, just now."

Lestat blinked twice and looked around. "Is it something you saw? Maybe the same thing you saw earlier?"

"What? How do you…?"

Lestat smiled and placed a hand on Kumiko's shoulder. "My friend, I know when you are lying. You are quite a horrible one."

She gave a small laugh. "Lousy." She shook her head and felt a bit drained.

Takumi walked towards his female friends. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just not feeling myself right now. Even with this festival."

"You should go home and rest," Lestat stated.

Kumiko moved her arms back to her side. "No. It'll pass. It's not like anything bad will happen. I'm just having a very off day."

While the girls spoke, something seemed to have moved in the shadows. Kumiko didn't want to go home, but Lestat thought it was better and healthier if she got some rest. Another shadow figure seemed to move. It was swift and very quick.

"Come on, let's go and get some sea-salt ice cream," she suggested.

Between the people, the shadows seemed to have moved.

Lestat wasn't convinced. "Are you certain you are feeling well, Kumiko?" she asked.

"We could walk you home," Takumi offered.

The shadows moved again. Kumiko turned when she felt a presence, but there were only people behind her. Most of them she knew, being a small island, everyone knew everyone. She took notice of Isha and Keri as well. They were talking. But what caught her attention was a sudden movement.

"Am I going crazy?" Kumiko asked herself.

"Kumiko?" Lestat was worried.

"Hm. Come on, let's go do something before I start going insane," Kumiko joked. They walked off again. Suddenly Kumiko stopped again but this time she heard a voice.

_It is time… for the light…_

She landed on her knees and hands as she started breathing heavily, her eyes wide and she felt something painfully clutching at her chest.

"Wh-What is going… on?!" Kumiko screamed.

"Kumiko!" Lestat called worriedly as she kneeled next to her.

A screamed erupted from a woman in the crowd. Kumiko forced herself up on her feet, with the help of Lestat.

"What was that? What's happening over there?!" Kumiko rushed over.

"Kumiko wait! It could be dangerous!" Lestat cried as she and Takumi followed. The people were running away from the plaza. Some tripped, but quickly got back up. Some bumped into others and some pushed aside the carts and booths with fruits. Kumiko came to the source and gasped. The head dancer was standing there, staring at something. It was a creature, a shade of gray. It was… faceless?! It looked like a serpent in some way, but horrifying, like a shadow one could say. And on its blank face was an emblem of a heart that was broken in the middle with a twinkle-shaped tail and star-shaped arrows on the top corners as well as the bottom corners.

"You horrid creature!" The head dancer shouted. "How is it possible you are here?! It can't be!"

The serpent creature stared at her, or it seemed to be.

"Be gone!" she yelled. "Vile and wretched thief!"

The serpent slightly moved from side to side.

"I won't go down without a fight!" She formed two energy balls in her hands and flung them at the creature. It gave out what seemed to be a screech, high-pitched. But the energy balls only seemed to have grazed it, not destroyed it. "Foul evil!"

The creature slightly turns. The head dancer did as well.

"What're you doing here?! Run! It's dangerous here!"

Kumiko stared at the creature, fear in her eyes as she trembled at the sight of the serpent. She felt stuck, petrified as she stared at the strange creature. She felt a sudden urge to cry, to scream. A quick and sudden image of a little girl screaming. A woman shouting and someone running. She couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't work. The serpent slid with quick speed.

"No!" screamed the dancer.

"Kumiko!" Lestat cried, she was a few feet behind, Takumi by her side.

The serpent made circles and then stopped, seeming to look into Kumiko's emerald eyes. She was scared, unable to move. A hole started forming and the serpent creature opened its ugly mouth. Kumiko gasped and felt her body becoming heavy as a sort of mist started coming from her lips.

With a grunt the dancer flung two energy balls at the creature, making it screech again and release Kumiko, the mist returning to her mouth. She gasped as she fell to the ground. The creature looked at the dancer and surrounded her this time. She smirked.

"You may steal my soul, but never shall you ever know where it is hidden! The darkness will never have it," she gloated. The creature screeched and opened it hideous form of a mouth again and the dancer gasped, mist coming from her mouth.

Lestat kneeled beside Kumiko, Takumi stood in front of them, a protective stance, not certain how, but he was willing to protect his friends. They looked over at the woman that was going limp as the creature seemed to have been eating the mist essence that was emitting from her mouth. Lestat whimpered, scared at the sight. She held Kumiko's sleeping body close. Once the mist disappeared the serpent flung the dancer's limped body away and turned its attention to the trio.

"Stay away!" Takumi shouted and Lestat tightened her grip on Kumiko. The serpent leaped over and disappeared into mist.

Lestat looked back down at her unconscious friend. "Kumiko, wake up. Please." Takumi turned and kneeled next to Lestat, placing a hand on Kumiko's forehead.

"She's ice cold!"

Someone came. Another one of the dancers. She rushed over to her friend and examined her. "Oh no." Sadness in her voice as she placed a hand on the woman's arm. She shook her head, uncertain at what to say. She faced the trio. "Are you alright? Is she alright?"

"We do not know," Lestat cried. The young dancer went to Kumiko and hover her hands over Kumiko's body.

"She's still alive. Don't worry." Her hands began to glow and Lestat felt Kumiko's body becoming warm. She moved one hand over to Kumiko's forehead and then the light disappeared. "She's well now. Her soul is still in her."

"Her soul? What does that mean?" Takumi asked.

She looked at the worried duo and gave them a kind smile. "There's no point in explaining it, children." She raised her glowing hand. "Neither you nor her nor the townsfolk, will have memory of the bad event that has taken place. Now sleep. You're tired." She waved it in front of Lestat and she fell to the ground. Takumi gasped and was about to back away, but the dancer moved quickly in front of him and waved her hand and then everything went black.

_It is time… for the light…_

* * *

**Author's Note:: **_This first chapter was an introduction towards my OC and her friends, as well as her world and it's civilians. Like I stated, it's a small Beta chapter in the meantime, I'll end up announcing if it changes or if it stays and continue the fanfic from there. Kumiko is not the central character, as I stated before, the story contains three main characters. They will also be sharing the spotlight.__  
_

_I'm a bit nervous, but I hope I did alright. This is the first time I even shared a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I hope it is good enough._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Shattered**

As the footsteps got louder, she turned to see Riku. Blindfolded, as he has been since the longest by now.

"Not much progress?" Naminé asked him. He shook his head and she sighed. She walked a few steps away from the pod and Riku followed her. "Something's not right."

"Those Nobodies are sneakier than I thought," Riku commented. Naminé didn't say anything. Riku could remember very well that face.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Riku backed away. He was about to speak when a portal had opened and out came a young boy with blond spiky hair. Keyblade in hand, ready to strike._

_"Xion!" He rushed by her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the familiar face of her friend. He looked up at Riku and got in battle stance. "Who are you?!"_

_But Riku didn't answer. Instead he rushed off, knowing that most likely the Nobody will not follow, considering that he was worried about the girl._

**End Flashback…**

* * *

Why did the Nobody come? Did he know the girl was in trouble? Were they that close? He wasn't sure what to believe, but Roxas seemed to have been between confusion and relief upon seeing Xion. Uncertainty written on his face.

"Will he wake up eventually?" he asked.

Naminé was pensive. "With those two still… in existence, there's no chance he will recover his lost memories." Riku was about to speak when Naminé gasped as she turned to face the pod. "Riku!"

He turned and lifted his blindfold to see a figure standing in front of the pod. "Hey!" He summoned his keyblade and rushed over but something pushed him back. Naminé walked over to where he was. She looked in front of her and slowly stretched out her hand. Something was in front of them. It felt hard and cold. She looked over at the figure that stood in front of the pod. A child. Black hair, white dress with a bow around her waist and one on her hair, the bottom parts transparent. She had pale skin and no shoes. She half-turned to the duo, her eyes a blank blue. She turned back to face the pod and stretched out her hand. A bright light shot out and engulfed the pod.

"What is she doing?!" Riku yelled out. The light got brighter and both of them covered their eyes as strong sources of wavelengths were created from the sudden magic. The girl murmured a few words and a sudden explosion of light flung Riku and Naminé further away. The light faded. Naminé groaned as she forced herself to sit up and looked over to see the girl was gone.

Riku looked up and covered his eyes with the blindfold again. He stood up and helped the memory witch up as well. "What happened?"

Naminé rushed and stopped just where the barrier had been. She hesitated as she stretched out her hand and felt nothing in front of her. At that moment she ran to the pod and saw Sora inside. Nothing had changed. He was still asleep. Nothing seemed to have been messed with.

The only question she could ask was "What did that girl do?"

-Idyllic Island-

Kumiko opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times, her sight being slightly blurry. She gave out a soft groan as she forced her aching body up from the mattress and rubbed her head. A pounding headache taking over her. She looked around. She was in her room. She didn't even remember returning home. She hardly had any memory of last night, except the festival and the dancing…

Then everything goes somewhat blank. She remembered being with Lestat and Takumi, but that's about it.

"Ow." She rubbed her head some more. "Why is my head pounding so hard?" Her eyes shot open as she remembered something else. The little girl from her nightmares. The one that seemed to have suddenly taken a form of her own.

"Who is she?" That was the only question Kumiko could come up with right now. Then another thought hit her. "She looks… familiar…" But nothing came into mind. She sighed as she decided that maybe she should meet up her friends at the plaza and see if they can remember anything.

At the plaza there was nobody around not even the civilians that would constantly come to gossip and discuss about their lives. It was so quiet and so empty.

"What's going on here?" Kumiko asked as she looked around for a small bird or even a squirrel. The plaza wasn't usually this deserted especially after festivals. "Anyone here? Hello?!" she called out. She felt a presence and turned around to see the familiar little girl. She didn't move, afraid she might scare and make her run off.

"Do… Do you know what happened?"

No answer from the little girl. She just stared blankly at Kumiko.

"Where is everyone?"

"…"

"What is going on?"

"…"

"Do… you know… me?" Kumiko asked.

A nod. And that scared her. She had a feeling in her gut telling her that she would've preferred it if the girl had stayed quiet like she has been so far. Now her curiosity reached a higher level about the mysterious girl.

"Where is everyone?! Did you do something to them?!" Kumiko questioned.

The little girl turned around and ran off.

"Uh. Wait!" Kumiko chased after the little girl. She didn't seem to be going anywhere specific as she ran. Kumiko lost her at times, but then she would catch a glimpse of her beautiful nightshade hair and would follow her once again. She stopped when they came to a strange part of the island she had never been to. She looked over at where the girl was standing, staring out into the water. The wooden bridge was missing parts and it seemed as if nobody has even bothered to try and fix it. The rocks were jagged and she could swear that the broken wood on the side was a boat.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The heart holds many secrets…" The girl's voice seemed so far away. It had a sort of melancholic feeling. Saddened. Kumiko looked over at her, but she still had her back to her, staring out at the water. That voice. It was the same from her dream. She wasn't going crazy. This girl was the very same one from her dream.

"Where are the villagers? Where are my friends? Who… Who are you?"

She didn't answer. She turned around and her expression remained the same. Blank.

"The heart. A powerful, yet weak object. It is easily manipulated. Such bonds are useless, for they can be broken so easily. Forgotten, replaced. The heart is a chamber of lies, a chamber filled with deception."

"The heart?" Kumiko slowly looked downwards, raising a hand slowly and hover it over her chest. Slowly and gently she placed it where her heart rested. "A lie?"

"The soul."

She looked up at the girl again.

"It's a source of energy. It's a source of all that can be good or evil. Able to manipulate all that surrounds us."

"I don't… understand…"

The girl pointed. "Behind you."

Kumiko turned around and gasped. In front of her appeared four serpent-looking creatures and they seemed to be staring at her. Hungry.

She couldn't help but shiver as she stared at them. "Thi..This feeling…" she whimpered as she took a step back. "Why… Why do I feel… like… this?" Her body was trembling in fear at the sight of the monsters in front of her, she clutched tightly at the moon shaped locket she wore, almost as if it might protect her. The serpents. The rain. A sudden chill. And what seemed like a running figure. These images flashed before Kumiko's eyes as she stared at them, feeling scared and cornered. Unable to move a single muscle.

The creature slid to her and she screamed. But then it disintegrated. She opened her eyes and whimpered as she looked around. The other serpents disappeared. An illusion.

"Memories can be a threat…"

"Huh?" She turned to see the little girl was looking out into the ocean again. "Memories? I've never seen those things in my life."

"Yes. You might be right. Maybe it was all… but a nightmare. Then again… what part of life can one really say… is real..?"

"I don't understand."

"Kumiko! There you are!"

She was glad to see a familiar face as Lestat made her way to her. She stopped in front of her and gave her a gentle look.

"Kumiko, where have you been? Takumi and I have been searching for you."

Kumiko looked from one side to the other. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. Where's Takumi?"

"At the plaza, I believe." Lestat frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Maybe." She scratched her head. "Oh! The little girl!"

"What little girl?"

"The one over…" Kumiko turned around and her eyes widened in shock. "…there?" She looked around to see if maybe she had walked away, but nothing. No sign at all that the girl was even still around.

"Perhaps it is best if we return to your home and put you in bed," Lestat suggested.

Kumiko shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit… dizzy. Come on, let's go to the plaza and meet up with Takumi."

"Very well. If that is what you wish." She gave a nod, but was a bit skeptical. The girls began walking away. Kumiko stopped and half-turned to look at the broken wooden bridge. She frowned and felt something making her skin crawl.

'_That little girl. Where could she have gone?_' She turned and rushed off to catch up with Lestat.

-Castle Oblivion-

"Oh!"

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

He placed a hand over his chest and shook his head. "No..Nothing. Just a strange feeling." Mickey sighed as he looked over at where Sora was sleeping. '_This feeling I just had. I wonder if this is a sign. Could it be that…? No. It can't. Could it?_'

He turned to Naminé. "And you say this child just left afterwards?"

Naminé nodded. "She didn't say anything. Just left after some kind of spell. But it doesn't seem like she even did anything. Sora's memories seem to be untouched and nothing has changed at all."

"That's a relief," Mickey remarked. "Was there anything unnatural about the child?"

Naminé thought. "She… had these moon crests on her hair ribbon and on the waist ribbon as well. They were silver. Her eyes, they looked… lifeless." She didn't sound at all familiar. Mickey looked at Riku, but he just shrugged, no knowledge about the girl either.

-Castle That Never Was, Grey Room-

Everyone was leaving through their portals, ready to take on their missions. Axel yawned and scratched the back of his head as he caught sight of Roxas talking with the Moogle.

"Getting ready, huh?"

Roxas nodded. "Although, I'm not sure if I need it. It's just another Recon mission like yesterday. I'm starting to doubt I'm even needed."

Axel chuckled. "Come on, don't think that way," he said as he patted his back. "If you weren't needed you wouldn't be trusted to be the one to go out there and take note on the surroundings of the worlds."

Roxas sighed. He looked over to see Xion open up her portal. He rushed over to her. "Xion! You're leaving?" A stupid question. He could obviously see that she was. But he didn't know what else to say.

"Yes. Recon mission again. Good luck on yours, Roxas," she said as she slipped on her hood and was about to step into the portal.

"Wait." Roxas took a hold of her hand and she turned to look at him. "Just be careful, ok?"

Xion didn't know how to answer to that. She gave him a smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry too much." Roxas released her and she looked at him for a while longer and then stepped into the portal. Roxas felt like running after her, but instead he watched as the portal disappeared.

Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl." Roxas nodded. "Now go on and start your mission."

"Be careful on yours too," Roxas said. He opened a portal and stepped into it.

* * *

The next morning, Kumiko went back to the broken bridge. She stared at the jagged rocks and felt a bit strange as she placed a hand on her head. Almost as if it was aching.

"Kumiko?"

She turned around. "Takumi? How'd you know I'd be here?"

He walked towards her, hands in pockets. "Lestat. She told me you've been quite… attached to this place since finding it by accident."

"Yeah. I just can't believe I never noticed this place. It is so close to where I live." She returned her attention to the water.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember?" She looked at him.

"You came here when you were little. Your grandmother gave you the scolding of a lifetime, saying you were forbidden to be close to this place," he explained. "After that, you never came here or even mentioned it. Lestat and I never reminded you either."

Kumiko was left speechless. She had forgotten about all that. How was it even possible that that memory had completely slipped off her mind?

"Forgive Takumi, Kumiko." They turned to see Lestat making her way towards them. "He must have forgotten that the memory of that day was to never be mentioned again."

Kumiko gave a small smile. "It's ok, Lestat. I hardly remember so I am not exactly feeling bitter or sad about it anymore." The wind picked up a bit and she held on to the strands by her ear as she looked out at the endless horizon.

"To think there might be other worlds, out there." Takumi pointed at the horizon.

"You do not really believe such fantasies, do you?" Lestat asked.

He smiled. "You did when you were younger, no?"

Kumiko giggled. "We all did once or twice before. And you know what? It would be awesome if we could travel to other places and discover new things every day. Just like the adventurers from the storybooks our grandparents used to tell us about. Castles, knights, princesses. Imagine if it were all real." The trio stood quiet for a while as they stared at the calm sea and bright sky.

Lestat gave a soft giggle. "I am happy here in our little island. But I do not find the harm in travelling towards other worlds if it means discovering a new objectivity," she remarked. "But in all honesty, I prefer being here, in Idyllic Island. There is no other place I would rather be."

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

She sniffed in the clean air; feeling like the wind was embracing her. "This feeling. This feeling like I am one with everything around here. This feeling of cleanliness and purity. It is like my heart is at peace with everything here."

Kumiko smiled and looked over at the bright water. She knew what her friend meant. Here it was so peaceful. But… there was something wrong. She couldn't help but feel trap. She loved her little island, but there was a strong feeling inside of her that wanted to burst from her. A sort of desire for freedom. She never understood what it meant. "Come on," Kumiko said as she turned and began walking away. "Let's go get some sea-salt ice cream!" she cheered.

"Sounds good to me!" Takumi agreed as he rushed off.

"To me as well," Lestat commented as she ran after them.

They went to the small submit and sat on the wooden bench they always sat on and began eating their sea-salt ice cream as they watched the bright blue sky.

"You know, we should watch the sunset. It really brings out a great view of the ocean as well as the island itself. It's breathtaking."

"How would you know?" Lestat asked with a smile. "We are always here in the mornings or afternoons, never in the close evenings."

"Uh, well, I watched it once or twice. Hey! I love sunsets. They are beautiful. Believe me, you won't regret it. A nice orange glow that engulfs everything, including the very sea itself. And you know how the sky looks of one color, in the sunset you can see a sort of mixture of colors, swirling, like an oil painting on a canvas. As if fire is engulfing the entire canvas and becoming one single form and in the morning it is reborn as the sunrise."

"That is quite amazing, Takumi," Lestat remarked. "You must truly admire these sunsets to talk so highly about them." He blushed and she giggled. Takumi was easily embarrassed when he was given any sort of attention. He preferred not being noticed.

"I don't like sunsets," Kumiko spoke. Her friends looked at her. Her expression was not its usual serene one. It was one that looked haunted. "When I see a sunset, I can see nothing but fire. Fire destroys everything, making it nothing but complete darkness."

"But, Kumiko, you love nights."

She gave a humorless chuckle. "Night is not darkness, Lestat." They didn't say anything. Kumiko placed strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I look up at the dark sky and smile. There's just something about the night sky that makes me feel so… safe. The stars. The moon. Their glow just makes me want to reach up to the sky and… I don't know."

"The stars. The moon," Lestat repeated.

"Yes. I look up and see them twinkling brightly and it reminds me what my grandma used to tell me. That even in the pit of darkness, there is always a hint of light, ready to come out. Where there is darkness, there is always a light. And night is no difference. Those stars are the light in the darkness."

Her friends looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful early afternoon and they enjoyed watching the clouds moving. The birds flying high and the wind gently dancing about.

"But recently, they have been becoming dimmer and even disappearing," she continued. "It makes me feel sad."

"How come?" Lestat asked. "At times the clouds become thicker, especially during storms. The stars are not visible in such heavy predicaments."

"It's not that," Kumiko spoke. "I can see that the stars are disappearing. Their light grows dimmer and then they vanish."

Lestat took a bite of her ice cream, unsure at how to answer to that. It sounded so crazy, but she herself had to admit that the stars in the sky have been less and less. She remembered when they were younger and the night sky would be filled with so many stars.

Takumi was halfway done with his ice cream and swallowed his recent piece. He looked at Kumiko. She looked serious about the subject, but how could he respond to it when he himself didn't quite understood her.

"Heh. I guess you both think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, we do not," Lestat replied. "I believe you might be right. I can recall the younger days when stars would hang about the dark skies and light up our little island. These days, though, have been quite involved in the darkness. Very peculiar."

Takumi nodded. "Where there is light, there is darkness."

"What?" The girls looked at him.

Takumi finished his ice cream. "Just as there is a hint of light in complete darkness, there is always darkness in the light. One can't live without the other. It's a balance. Just as light is needed, so is darkness."

Kumiko frowned. "I don't like the darkness. I feel like it'll swallow me." Silence surrounded them again. The seagulls gave out their chirp. Some standing by the summit and then flew off.

"Hey!" Takumi's voice caught their attention. "How about tomorrow we meet here to watch the sunset?"

"The sunset? Why?" Kumiko didn't like that idea.

He smiled. "Come on, Kumiko. Shouldn't you give it a chance before you decide you like them or not? Trust me, they're beautiful."

"I don't know. It's like a fire that's burning everything. And nighttime is the ashes that are left after that inferno."

"Kumiko, you can't judge something you haven't seen," he said.

She felt a bit afraid at the suggestion, but she forced a small smile to form. "Ok."

"Are you certain about this?" Lestat asked.

"I've never seen Takumi so sure about something and he seems excited for the first time, that's why I want to give this a chance."

Takumi realized she was right. He was usually quiet and never once suggested anything. He always followed whatever the girls would say. This sudden realization made him blush and turn away from the pair of prying eyes. The girls laughed at noticing his embarrass reaction. After a while he joined in the laughter.

* * *

DiZ was talking with Naminé and just as she had told Mickey, she described the girl and explained what had happened. DiZ thought for a minute, not sure how to react to the situation.

"Whatever she did to him, it cannot be good," DiZ commented. "Make sure to keep an eye on him at all times. We cannot afford having him in danger. She could be working with Organization XIII. Continue with your work on restoring his memories."

"Ok."

At that moment, a bright light surrounded the chamber Sora slept in. The light surrounded the ones where his friends slept in as well. They were both baffled. He looked at the witch, but she kept her eyes on the crystal chambers.

"How can this be? Naminé, what have you done?"

"Nothing. This can't be happening, his memories aren't completely restored. At least, they shouldn't be since… they're still alive."

Slowly, the front crystal began to open, steam forming. A feeling of fear and relief swept over Naminé. Was Sora waking up? But how?

"We should let the others handle this at the moment," he remarked. "I believe we have a stranger to track down." She wanted to stay, but she knew she wouldn't win the argument. They turned their heel and began walking away. Naminé stopped and looked back and managed to catch sight of Sora's beautiful face. She was worried. What if the girl destroyed his memories? What if she altered something? But she knew she couldn't be here. Not now at least.

The chamber completely opened and the steam began to disappear. Sora was in the pod, his eyes still closed. They crinkled a bit as he gave out a small groan. Slowly he forced open his eyes. The area was a bit blurry, so he did the obvious and blinked a couple of times to clear up his vision. He gave out a yawn as he stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes. He placed his arms back to his side as he looked at the white room he was in. Slowly and carefully he stepped out of the crystal chamber and tried holding his balance. He felt relaxed, like he has slept for a very long time.

"I can't believe it. It is true."

He turned to look at the person that came in. Actually, people. Both wearing the black cloaks of the Organization.

"Riku? Is that you?! You're here!" He noticed the person beside him and recognized him as well. "Your Majesty?"

"It's good to see you up and about again, Sora," Mickey commented, pulling off the black hood he wore. "Though I must admit that I'm a bit worried. What do you remember?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember your home? Your friends?"

"Um, yeah. Destiny Islands. I remember Riku, Kairi, and I being taken away from our home."

"You remembered Kairi," Riku spoke.

"What's going on here?" Sora looked from Riku to Mickey. He turned to his friend, wondering about the strange attire, but before he could ask anything else, two familiar allies awoke as well.

"Sora? Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy rushed over to the king's side, happy to see him. After all, their mission was to search for him after he had locked himself with Riku into the darkness.

"You're alright!" Donald said.

"Garsh, does this mean that our mission is over? We can go back home?" Goofy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Things have taken a turn to an unknown direction. This awakening is one of them," Mickey explained.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head. "We're not completely certain ourselves. And aside from all that, there is bigger trouble out there."

"Bigger trouble?" Sora repeated.

Mickey nodded.

"Uhh. Your Majesty, what do you mean that there is bigger trouble out there?" Donald asked.

Goofy nodded. "Yeah. We thought you were going to be hard to track down. That was our main priority, to find you."

"Yeah," Donald agreed.

"And here I am. But it is only because I can't hide from the problem that has come up. I am needed and Sora, along with you guys, is the only one that can help me with this."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, slightly worried about this sudden problem that has arisen.

"Anything I can do to help, King Mickey," Sora said with a determined smile.

Mickey gave a smile, but it quickly disappeared when he felt a strange and sudden feeling. '_This strange feeling… It's about to begin…_'

-? ? ?-

She stared at the portrait. Her hands folded neatly. A young knight entered and stood a few feet away from the child.

"That energy…"

"Yes."

"Already?"

"It is time… for the light…"

* * *

Kumiko stared at the silver locket. She hardly removed it even before going to sleep it was hard to have to take it off to place it on the nightstand beside her bed. She sighed as she lightly rubbed it with her thumbs.

"Grandma…" She remembered the woman's beautiful red hair, even though she was an older woman, she seemed to have been able to hang on to her youth in such an amazing way. It was so hard to believe that she was actually gone.

"Oh!" She was a bit surprised at the tears that fell on her hands and she sniffed as she wiped them away. '_Heh. I would've thought I've gotten over this pain._' But she knew it was impossible. The death of a love one was never curable and even through time, there will always be a hint of pain of that person's death in the heart and in the memories. She placed the locket on her nightstand and slipped under her covers and went to sleep.

By the summit, Lestat was looking up at the night sky. She realized that Kumiko had been right. The sky seemed to be losing many stars. The wind picked up and she held on to the bottom part of her dress.

"What is happening?" she asked herself as she looked at the sky, becoming darker. Her eyes widened in fear. She backed away a bit and then ran away.

Kumiko woke up at the sound of the strong gust coming in and her window flaps moving about. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and leaped off her bed. She looked out at the sky and noticed the darkness overtaking the stars.

"Wh-Wha..?" Kumiko took a step back as the wind became stronger. She picked up her locket and rushed out of the house. She already had on her usual outfit. She had been so exhausted that she hadn't put on her night attire earlier.

Outside her house, she could see that the island was deserted.

"Hello!" she called out, hoping to get an answer. Creatures appeared behind her and she gasped as she took three steps back. They were the serpent-like creatures.

"Uh!" The same serpents that she faced when she was with the little girl. Her head swirled with pain. She felt she had seen them already before that event, but there was no memory of them anywhere. She couldn't recall where or when. But she had a feeling she had seen them. "What is going on?!" she cried. She ran past them and made her way to the main plaza. She stopped by the big fountain to take a small breath.

"Kumiko!"

"Lestat?" Kumiko turned to see Lestat surrounded by the same creatures she had encountered just a minute ago. She was scared, trapped.

"Go away! Go away!" she panicked. "Get away!"

"Lestat!" Kumiko cried.

The creatures looked up at the dark sky and leaped up and disappeared into mist. The girls were a bit surprised, but took the opportunity to go to each other.

"Come on! Let us leave!" Lestat suggested.

"Wait! Where's Takumi?!"

Lestat shook her head. "I have no clue! Perhaps in his house or…!"

"What?"

"The beach? Oh no! He is at the beach!"

"How do you..?"

"I cannot explain it. I just have this feeling in here." She placed a hand on her chest where her heart rested in. Her eyes wide with terror. "Come on! We have to help him! He is in terrible danger!"

Kumiko held on to Lestat's wrist and both girls rushed over to the direction of the beach.

"Ah!" Lestat tripped and Kumiko looked over when her wrist had slipped from her hand. She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with fear. Lestat looked behind and saw that a dark pool had formed and was pulling her in by her ankle. "Kumiko!"

"Hold on!" Kumiko cried out as she rushed over and held on to her hands. She pulled and tried as much as she could to pull her away from the pool of darkness. "Don't let go!"

"Kumiko! I cannot hold on!"

"No!"

She held on tighter and the wind got stronger and the pool continued trying to drag in Lestat. Kumiko groaned as she forced the adrenaline to continue pumping through her veins, hoping in getting some extra power. The dark tentacles formed around Lestat's waist and then at Kumiko's wrists. Fear began to take over and Kumiko could feel her strength leaving her.

"Kumiko, let me go!"

"No! I won't let the darkness win! It won't have you!"

"There is always a door to the light!"

Kumiko's eyes slightly widened as her grandmother's words came out of Lestat's mouth. But she made sure not to release her. "No Lestat!" Tears began to form in her eyes, knowing very well what she was trying to say.

"I believe in her! In my Nana! She too, has always told me that there is always a way to the light and I believe her! Release me or it will have you too!"

"No! I can't let you fall in!"

"If not for me or your safety, then for Takumi's!"

"What?"

"Takumi needs our help and if it has both of us then we cannot help him! Please!"

"I won't let you go!" Kumiko was a stubborn girl and Lestat knew that when she made up her mind there was no going back.

"Kumiko. Forgive me."

"Lestat?" She released the hand she had been holding and Kumiko felt all the weight on her hands as she held on to Lestat's one hand. "No! Lestat! Grab my hand! Lestat! Lestat!" Her hand slipped from Kumiko's and Lestat was dragged into the dark whirlpool and then it vanished. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, feeling like she had failed. Then she remembered what Lestat had told her. To save Takumi. She straightened up and rushed over to the beach.

She looked around, but saw no sign of him. Then she looked over to where the water reached the sand and saw him unconscious.

"Takumi!" She ran to reach him, but stopped when creatures appeared from a dark mist. The same serpent-like creatures from before.

They slithered closer and Kumiko was about to turn another direction, but gave a small yell as she fell on the floor. She stifled a gasp as she turned and one of the creatures slid towards her. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up. At that moment a bright light surrounded her, disintegrating the serpent that had attacked her. She opened her eyes. "Ah! What is this?!" In her hand was a strange weapon, it was enchanting, like a key and at the end what seemed to be a crescent shaped moon. Before she could get an answer, another serpent made his way over to attack and before she knew it she got on her feet and with one powerful slash she destroyed it.

"?!" Kumiko was shocked at the sudden movement she had just made. The other serpents screeched at the sight of the weapon, almost as if they feared it. They attacked and she managed to fend them all off. Once she did she looked over to see Takumi was still unconscious. She rushed over to where he was.

"Takumi?" She knelt down and gently ruffled his honey-glazed hair. A small moan came from him and she smiled, relieved that he was alive. "Wake up! Takumi." The creatures returned and she stood up and held on tightly to the weapon in her hand. She went forward and started attacking them, but many more kept coming, surrounding her.

"Uh! Ahh! No!" The serpents formed into complete darkness, like the black whirlpool that had taken Lestat. "Takumi!" She stretched out her hand, as if it would help, she was feet away from him, but she forced her body to pull away.

"Takumi wake up!" she cried.

The darkness was starting to cover her face as well. The last thing she could see was his unconscious body.

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked down to see that she was on a stained-glass floor. The empty one. She looked around. Had it all been a nightmare? She was hoping to wake up any minute and then see the bright sun of the following morning.

"Am I dreaming…?"

_One can never look back. They can only move forward and follow the only path that Destiny has prepared for them. A path filled with sorrow… pain… and loss._

Kumiko looked down at her shadow and noticed something strange about it. Suddenly it moved and a serpent-like creature appeared before her. Mist began to surround it and when it disappeared the creature was no longer a serpent. It took the form of Kumiko. A full dark shade of gray, almost black and the emblem on its forehead.

She got in battle stance and the blade appeared in her hand, she was thankful for that. The dark Kumiko attacked and she defended herself from all of the creature's attacks. Lucky for her the creature was the same height and weight as her so it was pretty light and she could manage to push it away most of the times with her blade. Kumiko was swift, fast, and agile. She had no idea how she knew the moves she did during her battle, but for now she didn't complain as she managed to beat the copycat.

She looked at the blade she held. She felt a strong energy coming from it. Almost as if pouring it into her.

Dark Kumiko struggled to get up. Kumiko was ready to counter if needed. Darkness and mist surrounded the doppelganger and then it began to form. She took a step back and gasped as her dark version began taking a much bigger form.

"No way."

The doppelganger no longer had Kumiko's form. Its top half was that of a woman and the bottom seemed to be surrounded with what seemed like roses and thorns, tentacle-like vines whipping around. Long dark hair that swirled around and her eyes opened a pale white color and the emblem now on her chest.

"This sucks," Kumiko said, feeling so helpless. The battle with the new form of the doppelganger was harder. She would attack with the tentacle vines constantly and would sometimes form white orbs and send them towards Kumiko's direction, causing small shockwaves that she easily could dodge because of her nimble body. She managed to leap and swing from vine to vine and attacked with combos at the emblem of the woman, which seemed to be a weak spot. With one more swift attack she managed to defeat the creature. She struggled to force herself up, but when it was obvious that she had been defeated, darkness started surrounding her and wind began dragging inside the darkness.

The female creature stretched out her arm and managed to grab Kumiko. The girl struggled. The weapon had disappeared from her hand and she was now defenseless against the creature. She kicked and struggled to get free as the darkness began to swallow them.

"Let me go!" She cried as the darkness began to swallow both. Kumiko felt as if her lungs were being squeezed, suffocating into the dark abyss. '_Lestat… Takumi…_' The faces of her friends as she felt her eyes slowly closing. '_Grandma…_' She was giving up, her struggles slowing down as she felt her body becoming limp. But then what seemed to be a pair of hands surrounded by light took a hold of Kumiko's arms. The girl was confused as she stared at the light that held on to her and pulled her entire body to succumb into its own.

_It is time… for the light…_

A bright light surrounded the entire vacant scenario.

* * *

**Author's Note::** _Ok, here's the second chapter. Still feeling nervous about my project, but recently I have been motivated by wonderful friends to continue and have confidence in myself. Thank you everyone that is always supporting me. Especially to CuteVampireCollie a very supportive friend and my Xion twinny. ^^ I'll continue working on this fanfic as best as I can because the inspiration for it doesn't stop! I really hope to be able to go as far as I want with it._**_  
_**

_Remember people, the timeline is changing, so things are different, starting from now. C= But what caused it to change? You'll just have to wait to find out. XD Thank you very much for reading. Mwuah!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:: **_Thank you so much to my lovely Xiontwinny __CuteVampireCollie for all of the encouragement! I really appreciate everything, you have really motivated me to continue this story. I hope I am able to make this story good. It's one of the few that I actually pour so much dedication and love to. 3_

___Ok, on with the story now. =D_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Princess Marlen and Captain Seth**

"_Somebody… please help me…_"

Sora's eyes widened and he looked out the window of the Gummie Ship. Riku walked over to him, even though he couldn't see him, he felt his uneasiness.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Donald asked as he walked towards them, Goofy beside him.

Sora placed a hand on the window. "Someone's in danger. Someone's scared. Didn't you hear the cries?"

"Huh?" Donald scratched his head, beginning to think if maybe Sora was starting to go crazy.

Sora didn't know how to explain it, so he just gave his friends a small smile. "Never mind. I'm sure it was nothing." But that wasn't how he felt. In his heart, he could still feel the pain the cries had left. And the voice was embedded in his mind. There was no way he could forget it.

"We're almost there!" Mickey announced. They had been travelling for quite a long while now and Sora could see nothing but stars and nothing seemed familiar to him.

"Look! A world!" Donald spoke. Sora looked over to see the dot becoming bigger as they got closer to the world.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked. "I don't remember seeing this world." He looked around some more and noticed that there weren't many stars around anymore. Darkness seemed to cloak everything around them. A sudden shake. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

Mickey checked the controls. "Oh no. Something seems to be clogging the engines of the ship!"

Donald screamed. "Look!"

"It's the Heartless!" Goofy yelled out. Sora looked and saw strange creatures floating about, slamming onto the Gummie Ship. Sora noticed the emblem on them and knew automatically that those were not Heartless.

"Hang on! We're going down!" Mickey warned as he aimed towards their destination. The ship was losing parts fast and the creatures continued to bump onto it, causing the passengers to lose their balance at times. Mickey accelerated and knew he had to make it just right to land as safely as they could. The creatures suddenly screeched and came to a stop, watching their prey falling downwards.

"What happened?!" Sora asked as he noticed their sudden halt.

"Everyone! Hang on to something!" Mickey yelled out. "This is going to be a bumpy landing!" The ship was shaking a bit as the wings broke and was starting to slightly turn and then hit the floor, sliding forward and causing sparks to come out as it skidded. It began to slow down and then came to a sudden stop, almost tipping to its side, but instead it fell back on its base. Sora groaned as he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked as he forced himself to stand, struggling to hold his balance.

"Not so much," Riku groaned. Donald and Goofy got up as well. Mickey sighed in relief as he noticed everyone seemed to be well even after the crash landing. The door opened and they all slipped out. Mickey looked at the damaged ship.

"Well, looks like we won't be leaving any time soon," he admitted.

"King Mickey, what were those creatures back there?" Sora asked. "They were definitely not Heartless."

"I know Sora," Mickey said. "But all in good time. It's best if we go to the castle first."

"Castle? What castle?" Riku asked.

They all turned around to see that the ship had landed in an empty area that seemed to be where boats would usually dock. But it was empty. They looked the other direction and were all amazed. They could see a castle building not too far beyond what seemed to be a small town.

"Let's go." Mickey led the way. Sora noticed that the town seemed to be empty. No people. No children running wild. It was a ghost town. They arrived to a huge opened gate and continued on their way up the long stairway to the front doors of the castle. Mickey opened one and entered.

"Shouldn't a castle usually be guarded?" Sora asked Riku. But all his friend did was shrug and follow the rest. "Riku, I have a question, why are you covering your eyes? Wouldn't it be easier to know where you're going if you took it off?" he asked.

"It's something I must do. To keep something dangerous at bay," Riku answered. He didn't know how to take that answer. He took one more look over at the far off town and then followed everyone inside. The hallways were empty as was the room with the stairways. He saw doors and assumed that there had to be people in the castle. They walked down another empty hallway and stopped in front of two big doors.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how she is doing," Mickey said.

"She? Who's she?" Sora asked.

"You'll see." Mickey opened the door and they found themselves to be in a huge throne room. Sora looked over at the royal chairs and saw a huge portrait of a beautiful woman behind the chairs. Wearing a royal white dress and was looking forward, posing with her hands folded formally together and a small smile on her face. Curly light hazel hair and beautiful light green eyes. A little girl was looking at the portrait.

"Princess."

At the sound of that voice, the little girl turned around to see her visitors. She gave a big happy smile. "Mickey!" She exclaimed as she rushed down the few steps of the throne and threw her arms around the king and swung him around as she laughed, delighted. "It's been so very long since I've seen you!"

"Huh?!" Donald and Goofy glanced at each other, both unsure at what to make of the affection between the young girl and their king. Sora was shocked as well and gave a small nervous chuckle, unsure on what to make of the scenario.

"Um! Princess! You're choking me!" Mickey said through small breaths.

"Oh! Sorry! I am just so happy to see you after so long!" she said with such a chipper attitude. She gave a small giggle. "I missed you Mickey. How's everyone back at Disney Castle?"

"Swell," Mickey answered.

"Your Highness! That is no way for a princess to act!" someone said sternly as she walked towards them. A young girl that didn't seemed that older than Sora. She wore a black and white shirt with silver on the bottom rims. A silver breastplate and a pair of matching silver shoulder blades. Black fingerless gloves with a silver plate on her knuckles. Black unusual pants with white and silver knee protectors and a pair of black and white shoes. She wore a long cape. Black on the outside and white on the inside. She had raven hair and matching black eyes. A bang covering the right side of her face.

"I was just happy to see him," the princess said.

"That doesn't mean you can just run up and nearly choke him to death!" the knight argued.

"Hmph!" The princess crossed her arms.

"Princess!"

"Uhm!" She pouted, her brows pinched together suddenly as she stared at Mickey.

"What is it?"

"Your outfit. It's awful!" she complained as she stomped her foot and uncrossed her arms. "Why are you dressed like the bad men?!"

"Bad men?" Mickey asked.

"Your Majesty? Who're they?" Goofy asked as he and Donald stepped forward.

Mickey smiled. "Goofy, Donald. This here is Princess Marlen. Ruler of the Spectrum Kingdom."

"Spectrum Kingdom?!" Goofy and Donald repeated.

"And that over there is her captain of the knights, Seth. These here are my friends, Donald and Goofy."

"It's so good to finally meet you two!" Marlen said with a bright smile. She was wearing a lovely white gown with golden layers and golden rims on the sleeves. White gloves that reached just below her elbows. Green markings on the bottom part of her white top open layer of the dress. Circles that went all around and a squiggle-like line that also went around. An orange sash tied around her waist and a bow behind her. A small golden crown rested on her head. And a blue heart on her shirt. She had beautiful blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She noticed the boy with brown spiky hair. "Wow, this is Sora!" Her eyes filled with excitement as she studied the boy.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he stepped forward. A mixture of confusion and intrigue.

"You came to me. In a dream. You're even more handsome than I thought. He-he-he." Sora blushed at the princess's compliment.

Mickey looked behind at Riku. "And that over there is..."

"You! You're that bad man!"

"Stand back Princess!" Seth ordered as she brought out her sword and launched at Riku. He brought out his blade quickly and blocked Seth's attack, but a strong wavelength was unleashed and sent Riku flying out onto the hallway.

"No! Wait!" Mickey exclaimed.

"How can evil enter this world?! Destroy him, Seth!" Marlen cried out.

"With pleasure!" Seth said as an aura surrounded her and then she attacked Riku again. He staggered and managed to get back up, her attacks got stronger as he blocked them. He avoided some and tried keeping his distance from her. He could feel the energy that surrounded her.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he went in to help by blocking one of Seth's attacks with his Keyblade that he was grateful had appeared just in time. But the energy she seemed to have is strong as he groaned to keep himself up on his feet.

"That's the Keyblade!" Marlen recognized.

"Stop! Marlen! He's with us! He's not evil. Honest!" Mickey explained. Seth was about to attack again.

"Seth, stop!" She halted and looked at the princess. "Put away your sword! There will be no more fighting! Please!"

Seth hesitated, but nodded as she slipped the sword back in its holder. Sora and Riku made their blades disappeared. Seth made her way back to Marlen's side, but kept her eyes on Riku as the boys returned to the throne room, making sure he didn't make a sudden move.

"Princess, why did you order an attack?" Mickey asked.

Marlen frowned. "Those bad men. Bad men that come only to stir the evil that these worlds contain."

"Bad men?" Mickey repeated.

'_Evil… in these worlds?_' Sora thought. He wondered if he had heard right.

Marlen nodded. "I had a dream. A premonition. Bad people coming to this Universe and making bad things happen. They want the dark powers that dwell within the worlds to bring forth a power of destruction."

"I'm lost," Sora said as he went and stood beside Mickey. "This Universe? What does that mean?"

"There is more than just the Universe we come from, Sora. This Universe is probably just one of many discoveries out there and Marlen here is the protector of these worlds. She makes sure that nothing interferes with the lives of the people in each world. Making sure that the balance is kept as safe as it can be."

"You mean that there are more worlds that we don't know about?" Sora asked.

Mickey nodded. "Marlen here takes care of the ones within this realm." He turned to the princess. "But I don't understand. I thought that this Universe has been sealed off. How is it possible that the Barrier has broken?"

The young princess frowned. "My premonition. I saw the evil men. They come. And darkness begins to swallow the only source of light the worlds have. The darkness that corrupts the worlds, they have begun to stir them. Using it to their advantage and making those that desire destruction their pawns in this plan."

"Are you certain?" Mickey asked.

Marlen nodded. "But that's not all. The worlds have begun to disappear."

"Oh no!" Mickey gasped. The others were shocked at the news as well.

She gave a small whimper. "In my dream, I saw bad men, all dressed in the very cloaks you wear."

"Organization XIII," Riku recognized.

"But that's not the only reason I say you're bad person. I can feel a strange power emitting from you and it is not a good feeling. A strange and powerful force that is inside of you," Marlen explained.

Riku was a bit surprised. She could feel the darkness inside of him. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to beat it if someone that has barely met him can sense it.

"Marlen, Riku here is ok," Mickey said. "I made sure of that. And you did right in calling me. Because I brought help! Sora here can help you with your problem."

Marlen turned to Sora and smiled. "I know. I saw him in my dream. A hero rising up to stop the darkness. I saw the lights that head towards the direction of the light, the darkness, and the balance of both. A power of three."

They stared at her. "Garsh, but what does that mean?" Goofy asked.

"We're not certain," Seth responded. "All we know is that Sora was in the princess's premonition and they are never wrong."

"But now the question is, will you help us, Sora?" Marlen asked.

Sora smirked and gave a giggle. "Sure! Anything. I mean, we can't let those baddies get their hands on what it is they are after because it can't be good news!"

"Yay! Thank you Sora! Mickey!" Marlen cheered. "Oh! But first, you better change out of those clothes! They just don't seem to fit."

Sora hadn't noticed, but now he did realized that his clothes seemed shorter than before. Marlen turned to Seth. "Take him to his chambers."

"Chambers?" Mickey asked.

"I took the liberty in preparing an outfit that I saw he might need. I hope they are to your liking, Sora."

"I'm sure they will be, Your Highness," Sora said with a smile.

She frowned as she looked at Riku. "You I still don't trust, but if Mickey says you're good then I guess I have no choice."

"Fair enough," Riku said.

"Follow me," Seth said as she exited the throne room. Sora bowed and then followed.

Mickey turned to Marlen and both walked slightly away from the others, their conversation inaudible. "You said you saw three lights. There is more to that premonition of yours, isn't there?"

Marlen nodded. "I can't hide it from you Mickey."

* * *

A young girl yawned as she stretched out her arms and sighed. She had very light silvery hair with a hint of light blue that was tucked in her cloak and a pair of beautiful pale eyes. She wore a white mage's outfit with dark blue rims decorating the hood and the sleeves and she had her hood off, even though most mages would keep them on. A pair of white boots. "Boy, today's training was quite a tough one. The queen is definitely worried."

"And why shouldn't she be?"

She looked up to see a boy with his arms crossed. Taller than her. He was wearing completely black as he always did. Even as the captain of the royal knights with armor, he wore black just as the day he had been found. His eyes were black and his hair was as well. He had a bang over his eye, just as Seth did.

"Hey Shadow! Done training?" she asked with a smile.

"The queen has a right to worry," Shadow continued, ignoring her question. "The worlds are vanishing slowly, that cannot be good news."

She rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't good news and hated when he would use sarcasm. "I know, but it's not like we can do anything about it. I know the queen desires to help, but what can we do to stop whatever it is that's causing it? You think it has something to do with -?"

"Hikaru! Captain Shadow!" They turned at the mention of their names and saw a knight. "Her Majesty wishes your presence at the throne room!"

The two didn't ask questions. They made their way down to their destination and bowed as they stood before the queen. She was wearing a beautiful long white gown and had long black hair and a pair of cerulean eyes. She wore a silver circlet around her forehead, in the middle of the tiara was a beautiful crescent moon. Her skin was pale, she seemed quite frail, but from her emitted a very strong aura of justice and bravery.

"How may we be of use, my queen?" Hikaru asked.

"The arrival of the stranger has caused quite a commotion in the kingdom, but it seems everything has quieted down since I have spoken to the people."

"We of Albadia have no reason to mistrust you, my queen," Shadow commented. "If you say all will be well, then our duty is to follow your orders."

"Thank you, Lord Shadow."

"Your orders are my reason for living, Queen Celeste," he said.

"And I am grateful for your services," she said. "I have a mission, for the both of you. Cassia saw something in the depths of the waters and in it was Glisten Town. I would like you to go there and investigate what it is that has caused this sudden vision."

"What are we searching for, Your Majesty?" Hikaru asked.

Celeste closed her eyes for a while and then opened them and looked at her warriors. "'Upon the falling of the stars, the only light that shall shine is none other than that of the crescent moon'. This prophecy is your answer. I am putting all of my trust in you both. Apprentice Hikaru, I know you are merely a trainee, but I have faith in you and know you will do well. See this as a test for your advancement."

She was happy to hear those words. "Of course! I mean, yes! Your Majesty! I will do my best! I promise."

"Your Majesty," Shadow spoke. "Is this not more suitable for the 1st Captain of the Knights?"

"Captain Shou is on a recon mission, there has been something stirring up in many of the worlds and he is the only one suitable for such a hard task. I trust you both to be strong enough to handle this mission."

"We will not fail you, my queen!" Hikaru promised.

"I believe you will not," she said. "Now go. This which the prophecy speaks of must not fall into the wrong hands. Report to me once you have discovered the source."

"Yes! Queen Celeste!" both said in unison.

* * *

Kumiko groaned as she opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up. She looked around, but everything seemed slightly blurry. She rubbed her eyes and her vision became clearer. She was aching, but she forced her body to stand up. She turned around to see a fountain and looked around to see that she was no longer in Idyllic Island.

She took a few steps forward. "Wh-Where am I? Lestat? Takumi?" She gave a groan as she felt a headache. She remembered waking up. There had been a storm. Memories flooding back to her. Lestat drowning into a pool of darkness. Takumi fainted and vulnerable in the beach. That made her eyes dilate as she realized that those serpents might've gotten him. She suddenly wondered what happened to her little island. She noticed people walking around the town, chattering. Kumiko wondered if they noticed her or not. They didn't seem to. Everything seemed so normal, almost as if there was nothing wrong.

"What is this place?" she asked as she looked around. She dusted her dress off a bit and looked to see she was still wearing her locket and was glad. It was the one thing she believed was connected to her grandmother, her only parent figure. And now, it was the only thing she had that reminded her of her home. "Might as well look around."

Kumiko didn't know where to start so she just walked around aimlessly, hoping to find even the smallest of signs of either one of her friends. She saw the children laughing as they chased each other, sometimes she would stop since some didn't seem to care where they ran or who they got in the way of. The laughter. It reminded her very much of the children in her island. Especially Isha. That girl loved to laugh. Whenever she would play, she didn't care if she ended up bumping into people. Poor Keri would have to apologize on her behalf. Kumiko couldn't help but giggle at the memories. One of the children looked at her, slightly curious. Kumiko was embarrassed and continued walking.

She groaned, her patience wearing off as she got lost in the town and even swore that she was going only in circles. And she wasn't entirely wrong. She found herself back into the plaza where the fountain was. She sighed as she made her way towards it and sat down to rest a bit. She started wondering if either Lestat or Takumi were even swallowed by the darkness and brought here as well. She looked up at the bright blue sky, the clouds. The clear skies were like the ones back home.

"Kupo!"

"Ah!" She jumped as she turned to see what had scared her. She saw nothing at first until she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down. Standing before her was a strange creature that seemed to be white with a hint of pinkish tint. A round pink ball hanging just above his head and cute small purple wings.

"You seem to be new around here, kupo!"

Even in her time of sorrow and homesickness, she couldn't help but think the creature was so adorable! She crouched down to look at him and smiled, her eyes filling with adoration.

"Hello there," she greeted with a smile on her pretty face. "Oh, you're just so adorable!"

"Kupo!" The creature blushed.

Kumiko giggled. "And who might you be little one?"

"My name is Mog! Kupo!"

"Mog? Nice to meet you. My name's Kumiko," she introduced. "Mog, I hope you don't mind me asking."

"What is it, kupo?"

"Where am I?"

"Kupo?" He had a questioning look on his face. "You're in Glisten Town!"

"Glisten Town?" Kumiko straightened up and looked around some more, for the first time noticing how beautiful the town actually was. The water at the fountain seemed to sparkle under the rays of the sun. The air smelled fresh, reminding her of how her island used to give out a natural scent of wilderness. This town was so clean, not a speck of dust on the floor. A glittering town it was indeed, very suiting of its name.

"Is something wrong, kupo?" Mog asked.

"Just curious," Kumiko said. She looked down at him again. "Hey, Mog, have you seen two other kids around my age that probably aren't from here? A girl with really long black hair and a boy that has light brown hair. Both are probably as lost as I am."

Mog thought for a minute and then shook his head. "Nope. Don't ring any bells, kupo. You're the first stranger I've seen, kupo."

"Well, thanks anyway," Kumiko said with a small smile. She sighed, feeling slightly tired and a bit in pain. The memories inside her head swirling and dancing about, almost as if she were suppressing some.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-KUPO!" Mog stuttered. His yell made Kumiko turn to see strange shadows with big golden eyes appearing from the floor. "H-Heartless, kupo?!" The people all yelled and began running away from the plaza.

Kumiko took a step back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and scared. Those golden eyes flashed into her mind. The shadows creeping forward. A little girl crying. Her legs started trembling at the sight of them. She remembered the horrid serpent creatures that attacked her home and her friends and were most likely the cause for her sudden transportation to this place. Why was she afraid of the serpents? Why was she afraid of these shadows?

"Kupo! Kupo! Run!" Mog rushed off, but stopped when he noticed that Kumiko hadn't even moved an inch. "What is wrong with you?! Come on! Run! Kupo!"

She didn't listen. The creatures began to slowly crawl towards her. Kumiko shook her head and became serious. The blade formed in her hand again and she didn't take time to wonder how it worked. Instead, with a battle cry, she lunged at the first Heartless and destroyed him in one slice. The rest stood up and seemed interested now. They all started attacking and she would slash back and forth, making them all turn into a pile of smoke as they were defeated.

She thought she had destroyed them all but then one appeared behind her and sent her tumbling on the floor. Her mysterious blade disappeared as it hit the floor and she groaned as she turned to see the shadow crawling towards her. Its hand grabbing her ankle, its long and pointy fingers digging into her skin. She didn't scream, she wanted to, but her throat felt dried and she couldn't find her voice anymore.

"Fira!"

The Heartless was destroyed, leaving behind a puff of black smoke. Kumiko forced herself up and turned to see a young woman and a young man making their way to her.

"Stay away." She was frightened. It was all too much to take in.

"It's ok," said the young woman with a shade of emerald hair. "We only want to help you."

Kumiko shook her head, the fear had overwhelmed her. She didn't know if she could take any more surprises.

"Maybe we should take her by force," the man suggested.

Kumiko took a few steps back.

"No. Wait. We're not your enemies!" the woman assured.

"Just stay back! Leave me alone!" They slowly continued walking towards her. "Stay away!" she cried out, sending a strong shockwave force that pushed them back and slammed them both on a wall. Kumiko gasped in fear at the sudden power that had emerged. She fell to her knees and then passed out once again.

-Spectrum Kingdom-

"Wow! You look great!" Marlen said. "Even better than in my dream!"

Sora walked in wearing his new outfit and gave a sheepish grin. He couldn't deny that they were actually quite comfortable.

"Thank you very much for the new threads," Sora said.

Marlen giggled. "My pleasure! Unfortunately we have no time for small talk or celebrations of any kind. We must get straight to the point!" She was serious.

"Right!" Mickey agreed. "Marlen, what happened? On our way here, we were attacked."

"I know," she said.

"What were those creatures?" Sora asked.

"Those creatures are Souless."

"What are… Souless?" Sora asked. A chill ran through his spine at saying the name.

"Creatures that feed on a person's soul. To the Souless, it does not matter whether you are a saint or wicked, a soul is their ambition. It becomes the nectar that helps them grow stronger. It is not the evil within someone that they seek. They are attracted to souls itself. These creatures drain you completely, leaving behind nothing but a mindless and sometimes even, a motionless puppet. The more souls they devour, the stronger they get and the more they evolve. They are not a force to be reckoned with," Seth explained. "When a Heart is stolen, the body eventually disappears, leaving behind a Heartless, but when the soul is devoured all that is left behind is an empty vessel. Our soul is our source and when stolen it is our very identity, our very own selves that are being taken. Souls are energy; it is what many believe to be the source of all our powers. The stronger and more powerful a soul is, the more attracted they are to it. Good or evil."

"And those were the very same creatures that attacked us?" Sora asked.

Marlen nodded. "The reason they didn't follow upon entering this world, was because a barrier is surrounding Spectrum Kingdom. Darkness is not allowed here. That's one of the reasons I trust in Mickey's judgment about Riku."

"But I don't understand," Mickey spoke, his ears twitched a bit. "No amount of darkness should be able to penetrate this Universe's shields. I thought the balance of good and evil here were well enough to keep them hidden away."

"They were," Marlen said. "But it would seem that the balance has shifted. Souless are appearing everywhere. This makes no sense at all. Those creatures were banished forever. Into a different kind of realm. A realm where even time itself ceases to exist. The Barriers were created so that the balance of good and evil will be kept. The only thing that they fear is Crescent Moon, but even that weapon is gone."

"Crescent Moon?" Sora repeated.

Marlen nodded. "A very special keyblade. A weapon that contains an unimaginable amount of energy and power. It has a special power that can eliminate the Souless completely, leaving no traces of it behind. But it was sealed away and for the past nine years, it has never been disturbed from its sleep. Nobody knows why exactly or how."

"Garsh, you think Organization XIII got their hands on it?" Goofy asked.

Marlen shook her head. "Crescent Moon was specially made by a powerful being known as the Guardian. And for generations it has been wielded by others meant to have the power of the Guardian herself."

"Many have come to believe that Crescent Moon was never to be wielded again and that it was forever sealed so that the Barriers will remain forever, so that the cycle will never repeat itself again. In fact, Marlen and Mickey worked together to seal away this Universe once a long time ago," Seth explained.

"Why would you seal away the Universe?" Sora asked.

Marlen sighed sadly. "This Universe is tainted with so much hatred and evil. Evil here can triumph. So much has been neglected and violence is the only solution for everything, creating a massive amount of darkness. If even the purest of hearts could be tainted, then there was no more hope for us. There was only one solution. To seal away this Universe forever. Mickey and I did it together with the power of light and I have been the protector of the Seal for a long time since then."

"And I her companion," Seth added.

Marlen turned to the portrait of the woman that was behind the throne chair. "The shields have broken one by one. If we do not stop the darkness from spreading, eventually it will reach your Universe and create utter chaos, bringing nothing but despair and an era of darkness. Spectrum Kingdom is well guarded because the power here comes from me. It is strongest here. But the other worlds are not as lucky."

"But if the shields are still lingering, wouldn't it be hard for us to enter?" Riku asked.

"The shields have weakened. Every world has been invaded with dark beings. The ones you call the Heartless," Marlen remarked.

"What?!" Sora asked. "The Heartless are here as well?!"

"Someone has destroyed the Barriers. The darkness in people's hearts must've led them here. Hatred is a strong feeling that lingers in people's hearts here. With the Barriers gone, they are targets waiting to be pierced. Things go wrong every minute we do nothing."

Sora smiled. "You have nothing to worry about anymore princess! I am here now and I will stop these Souless from continuing their evil."

"Do you have an idea on how?" Riku asked.

Sora's confident expression disappeared. "Uh… no?" He gave a cheesy smile. "I guess I should ask how before getting ahead of myself."

"I think I know how," Marlen said. She closed her eyes as she thought back to it. "In my dream, I saw seven crystal hearts. Pure Hearts. Untainted by darkness and filled with nothing but light."

"Are you talking about the seven Princesses of Heart?" Sora asked. "Are they involved in this somehow?"

Mickey faced Sora. "She's not talking about the Disney Princesses."

"Huh?"

"This Universe, it has its own princesses," Mickey added.

"Oh. That's convenient."

"Actually, that's incorrect, Mickey. These are not Princesses of Heart. More like the Keepers of the Light," Marlen corrected. "The keys _were_ once hidden inside the hearts of seven princesses. But that was a very long time ago. Those princesses are no more."

"That's not good." Sora scratched his head.

Marlen smiled. "But I believe that the dream meant to look for people that are just as pure-hearted. Seven people that carry the same chaste hearts. Chosen to be the ones to bring light to this Universe. Seven children that hold inside of them the last remains of their worlds' light. Seven pure keys. The protectors of the light. These people, with good-willed hearts, able to change many hearts and able to see through any shell of darkness, where there is light and hope."

Sora thought back to the princesses of the Universe he came from. Each one just as pure. He wondered, in this Universe tainted with so much darkness, was it possible to even have such pure-hearted beings? There had to be. There was always hope and hope was the light.

Marlen continued. "With the worlds having been sealed along with the powers, these children never awakened and we cannot allow those bad men to do it! If they find out about the immense power that those Hearts contain, they will be after them."

"Why would they?" Sora asked.

"Could it have something to do with Kingdom Hearts?" Riku commented. "Could these Hearts be connected in some way? Is it possible that they broke the Barriers?"

"I wouldn't put it pass them," Mickey said angrily. "That must be why it has been so quiet during the past year. They must've found out about this Universe and come here, thinking we wouldn't find out."

"But how?" Marlen asked. She placed a small hand on her chin. "The powers of this Universe are sealed and protected. Nobody should've been able to sense its power. Not even the Keyblade Wielder. Is it possible that they have something in their hands? An abomination?"

Riku thought back to Roxas and Xion. Was it them? It couldn't be. He managed to defeat Xion so easily, there was no way she could've had such power. Maybe Roxas did? Or maybe both together?

"Don't worry princess; I'll stop this organization from bringing any more harm to this universe!" Sora said with a smile.

"We have to protect the Worlds from being completely consumed by darkness," Seth said. "To do so, we have to restore the Barriers. And for that we need a strong amount of power. The Keepers of the Light are the power we need to restore the entire Barrier. By doing so, we can stop the Souless from multiplying and once again seal them away."

"Why can't King Mickey and Princess Marlen use the same powers as before?" Donald asked.

"Um, yeah. You guys are powerful enough to seal the worlds again, right?" Goofy said.

"My powers haven't completely been restored, even after so many years. I will not be able to restore the Barriers," Marlen said sadly, feeling bad that she couldn't help.

"Don't put yourself down, Your Highness," Seth comforted. "You did the best you can and it is not your fault that this had happened."

"So we find these light keepers and bring them here, right?" Sora said.

"That's the plan," Marlen said with a nod. "One more thing Sora, here, the rules are the same as your Universe. One cannot speak about the existence of the other worlds. You know, the whole balance thing and all. You must carefully approach these young ones. Times have changed the worlds and not many believe in the magic that surrounds the universe. In fact, most of the worlds have lost it and now live a much more modern style unlike most of the worlds in your Universe."

Sora grinned. "Worry not princess! I am on the case! I'll bring you those princesses before any danger falls on them."

"Ah, Sora, there's just one problem," Donald spoke. Sora looked at his friends.

"The Gummie Ship is broken," Goofy reminded. "We can't travel anywhere without one, remember?"

"That's right, we crash-landed here," he remembered.

Marlen giggled. "Don't worry, our mechanics are no Chip and Dale, but they managed to fix your Gummie Ship."

The princess led them into a room that had tables with tools and Sora looked around. The walls looked metallic and it seemed as if one would yell it would send a long echo.

"Princess! Princess! All set and ready!" someone called.

Two girls walked over. One had beautiful short peach-colored hair and a lovely shade of gold for her cute round eyes. A unique brooch with a red stone resting on both of her side bangs that hung in front of her ears. She looked like she was merely twelve years old. Wearing a black dress with certain white unique patterns on the lower part of the sleeves and on the mid section and the upper area and shoulders. A similar red stone on her collar, white boots and it seemed like she also wore black long socks. The girl standing beside her was taller and older looking. Blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a short black sleeveless-strapless mid-top and light shaded blue cargo pants that seemed too big for her. Worker's gloves and a pair of worker's boots as well. And a red bandanna around her head.

"These are my trusty mechanics. MOMO Mizrahi and Winry Rockbell," Marlen introduced. "Girls, meet Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey."

"Hey there!" Winry greeted with a bright smile, holding a wrench.

MOMO bowed politely. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's so awesome that you guys crashed here!"

"What?" Sora was taken by surprised at Winry's comment.

"Forgive their excitement," Marlen apologized. "Winry and MOMO haven't had anything to fix in so long and this was a bit of a reward for them. But they are nice company. They've kept Seth and I from going insane." She giggled.

MOMO stepped forward. "Those Souless made some serious damage on it. The engines were the ones with the heaviest damage."

"But we fixed that and more!" Winry winked. "We installed a new engine. Now it should be able to go faster and be able to avoid those pesky Souless. Just be careful, it may be a tad too powerful and if you can't control it then it will definitely go haywire."

"Sora, you should go with Donald and Goofy. I will search with Riku."

"Wait! We're splitting up?" Sora was disappointed.

"We'll cover more ground this way," Riku remarked. "Your Majesty, I think you and I should split up as well."

"But Riku!"

"I can handle this, I promise."

"You sure?" Mickey asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, I trust you. Donald, Goofy, stay by Sora's side and make sure nothing happens. Keep an eye out for the Keepers of the Light, as well as Organization XIII."

"We will!" Donald assured.

"A-hyuk! Right."

"Count on us, King Mickey. Princess Marlen."

"Don't screw up!" Seth warned.

"Good luck!" Marlen chirped.

"Wait a minute! How will we know who they are?" Sora asked. "You said their worlds have changed, a different era, so how can we spot them?"

Marlen thought for a moment. "That I'm afraid will be up to you to find out. I don't even know how to track one down. Unfortunately my premonitions have a limit. I cannot see anything that has to do with the ability of the powers of those hearts. But you'll know when you see them. Remember, no matter what, their heart is always in the right place."

"Ok. I'll remember that!" Sora said with a smile.

"Sora," Marlen called, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "In my premonition, I saw you at a world. One known as Glisten Town. I think… I think you should head there first. You might find a clue as to where the Keepers of the Light might be."

"Right on it, Princess Marlen!" He and his two friends got in the Gummie Ship and were ready for lift off.

"MOMO."

"Right!" MOMO rushed over to a computer and started typing. The Gummie Ship turned towards the wall. "Ready for lift off. Hang on!" She pressed another button and below the ship the floor opened and swallowed them. It led through a long pipe and then to an opening that led outside. Marlen walked over to the small window and smiled.

Seth looked at Winry. "Do we have another ship?"

"Of course. The one that belongs to Her Highness, the Royal Gummie Ship," she replied.

"Prepare it for Riku."

"Right away Lady Seth!" Winry saluted and walked over to Riku. "Follow me!" He gave a small reassuring nod to Mickey and then followed Winry. "Wouldn't it be easier to take off that blindfold?"

"Mickey, how will you travel?" Marlen asked.

"Don't worry princess." Mickey smiled as he brought out a star-shaped crystal. "This will be pretty useful now that I have more control over it. I think."

"That's-!"

"Yeah. I had a feeling it might come in handy when I felt something amiss. So I borrowed it again. Trust me we will handle this problem as quickly as it started!"

"I know, Mickey." He gave her a smile and then walked off. Marlen sighed as she looked at MOMO. "Did you make the arrangements on the ship?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then they should be safe," Marlen said. "I just hope that my premonitions are guiding them towards the right path… and not towards the doom of our home."

* * *

**Author's Notes:: **_Another chapter done! Ok, here I tried explaining about the creatures known as the Souless (made up by my friend and me) and hopefully I managed to give them a good info. It's hard putting such things into words sometimes. The Souless are going to be the main creatures in this story as well. I know that the story is starting to probably sound a bit like KH1, but as it progresses, it changes and more events happen, making it completely different. I promise._

_Thank you to all that give comments/professional critiques. I appreciate every one of them. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Promise**

Donald was driving the Gummie Ship. He was keeping an eye out for the world Marlen had told them about. Goofy was looking out the window. He was still amazed that there were other worlds beyond the Disney Universe.

"Donald, I want to drive!"

"Why?"

"Come on!" Sora pleaded.

"Aw, fine! Anything to stop your whining!" Donald got up and Sora sat down. He smiled as he took the wheel. Then a small shockwave. "Sora! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I swear!" He looked around to see what was wrong with the ship, but was a bit lost. "Oh no! We're going down!"

The trio yelled as the ship, once again, was going downwards. Sora caught sight of something and aimed, trying his hardest to make the ship land over at the world. The ship barely made it. And then a crash. The trio got out and looked at the Gummie Ship. It wasn't as bad as the first time. It looked safe enough.

"That is the last time I let you drive," Donald complained.

"That wasn't my fault!" Sora argued.

"Bah! Where are we?" Donald asked.

"This place is beautiful," Goofy said as he looked around.

Sora scratched his head. "Might as well look around and see if there is a princess around here."

-Glisten Town, small house-

A small whisper, very faded though, hardly audible or understandable.

A small groan escaped from her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. A ceiling fan that was slowly going around and around, making a 'swish' sound as it repeatedly did that. The sound faded as her sight became clearer and she realized that she was on a comfortable mattress. She sat up and rubbed her head. She could've sworn she heard voices, faint, but voices nonetheless and it gave her a headache.

"You're awake."

She turned and the young woman came in. She had beautiful green hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a shade of blue. Kumiko recognized her and flinched a bit, worried and scared.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Feeling better now?"

"Dizzy," Kumiko admitted, still a bit hesitant. "Where am I?"

"You're safe with us, I promise. My name is Terra Branford. What is yours?"

"Kumiko."

"You don't have to be scared Kumiko. We are not going to let them hurt you."

"Who are they?" Kumiko asked.

"Creatures of darkness." A young man stepped in. He was the same one that had been with Terra when Kumiko had blown them away.

She was a bit confused. Terra turned to her and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't mind Locke. He's a very good guy once you get to know him."

"Those creatures… are they after me?" the red-haired girl asked.

"No need to be frightened, you'll be safe here," Terra reassured.

"What were those creatures?"

"Heartless. Creatures that feed on the darkness in one's heart," Terra replied. She looked out the window. "If those creatures are here, then it means only one thing. The Barriers have broken."

"That would also explain the sudden appearance of the Souless," Locke remarked.

Kumiko tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Souless?"

"Creatures that feed on a person's soul. Living or death," Terra explained. "They've multiplied faster than expected and if I'm correct, they have most likely invaded every world out there by now."

"Every… world?"

"Yes." Terra nodded. "Your world as well."

"My… world?!"

"You came from another world, Kumiko. A completely different world with its own people, its own places and lives."

"Idyllic Island… a… a world?" Kumiko was trying to wrap her mind around that information. Not long ago she thought of her island as nothing much but a small land that had ships dock nearby to take them to what she thought was the biggest area everywhere: The Mainland. But now she was somewhere else. Glisten Town, but to her, it was an unknown place. "So… Glisten Town… this place… is a world?"

Terra nodded. "You could say it's a safe haven to where people from different worlds coexist. At least… those that are lucky enough to survive the destruction of their own worlds. A beautiful and peaceful town until those Souless started appearing."

"This is your world," Kumiko guessed.

Locke shook his head. "Our world was destroyed. We managed to escape, barely."

Terra sighed. "Many a nights I remember our beautiful world and am saddened whenever I see a star on the sky disappear. A world vanishes into darkness."

The young girl remembered her grandmother's tales. A sudden thought slipped into her mind. Did her grandmother know about other worlds? Was that why she would tell her such vivid stories?

Her eyes filled with sadness. "But… why? Why did they destroy Idyllic Island? Why?"

Terra and Locke glanced at each other and then back at Kumiko. "It is a question that many of us have asked, but have never been able to find an answer to," she answered.

"The people…" Kumiko thought of the civilians of her island. The laughter, the smiles. "Isha and Keri…" She thought of the bright smiles of the annoying young girl that would follow her around and look up to her as a role model. Her laughter and her constant hugs. And she thought of Keri's small nonchalant smiles, her aloof attitude. Her caring personality towards Isha. She felt her heart aching, feeling as it was starting to crack. "I'll never see them again."

"It's hard," the young lady spoke as she gently placed a hand on Kumiko's shoulder. "I too, miss my friends. And no matter how much time has passed, I never once am able to forget them. But they will forever remain here, in my heart. Just as yours will always remain in yours, I'm sure."

Kumiko felt the tears forming, but held them in. She lost her home. She lost the people she knew. But she knew that Lestat and Takumi were alive and she took comfort in that. "I have to find my friends."

"With those Souless around, I wouldn't recommend it," Locke spoke.

"They… seem to be afraid. Of this." Kumiko lifted up her hand and her weapon appeared.

Terra gasped and Locke was surprised as well. She took two steps back as she stared at it. "That Keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

Locke walked over and stood next to Terra to get a closer look. "It is. There's no other blade that has that shape and form."

"What are you talking about?" Kumiko asked.

"May I?" Terra asked. Kumiko allowed Terra to grab the Keyblade. She studied it and felt the power surging from it. "I can feel the energy from it. This is definitely the one."

Locke looked serious and looked over at the young girl that sat on Terra's bed. "But why would she have it?"

"That's what I am wondering too," she said. "For years, I couldn't feel the energy that was meant to hold that weapon. Could… the princess' suspicions have been wrong? Is it possible that…?"

Terra returned the Keyblade and it disappeared. "That would explain why the Souless attacked and destroyed her island so quickly," he spoke.

"I can feel Crescent Moon," Terra remarked. "But something seems to be blocking me from sensing her energy. Almost as if something's shielding her."

Kumiko felt left out. "Um, still here? What is going on?"

"KUPO!" Mog entered the room and leaped onto Terra's arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Souless! Souless everywhere! Stealing souls! Kupo!"

"Souless?!" Locke angrily pulled out his knives and rushed out.

"Locke! Wait!" Terra shouted. She frowned and looked at Kumiko. "Stay here. We can't have them seeing you, especially with that weapon."

"But…!"

Terra put Mog down and rushed off. Kumiko frowned and looked down at her hands on her knees. She didn't know what was happening, but one thing she did know and that was that she couldn't just sit here feeling helpless.

"Wait, where're you going, kupo?" Mog asked.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kumiko exclaimed as she ran out of the room. She exited the house and halted, letting out a gasp as she covered her mouth. A woman was running and tripped. A serpent creature came and sucked out a strange mist from her mouth. The same creatures she saw that night her island had been consumed by the darkness. The Souless saw her and aimed for her, but before it caught her, something had sliced it, making it disappear in a strange mist. She looked over to see Mog with a spear.

"I can't let anything happen to you, kupo! Terra and Locke will never forgive me."

Kumiko was confused. "Why… Why would you protect a complete stranger?" she questioned.

"Kupo? You have a nice aura." Mog smiled.

She didn't know what to say, it still baffled her but she knew it wasn't the time. "Come on!" They made their way down the streets until they made it to the Square Plaza, where the fountain was and where she had woken up at. There, the Souless continued their feast. Men and women all screaming until their limp bodies hit the ground.

"Help me!" She turned around to see a little boy being ambushed by three Souless. He was crying and backing away. "Help me!" The middle Souless leaped over but was sliced before it made it to the boy. Kumiko had leaped over them and was standing in front of the boy, holding her Keyblade. The Souless screeched as they sensed the blade. She didn't wait for their next move and defeated them in a single swipe.

"Are you ok?"

The boy nodded.

"Mog. Take him to safety."

"Follow me! Kupo!" Before he left he looked over at Kumiko. "Don't do anything reckless! Kupo!" And he led the boy away from danger.

Kumiko looked at the Souless that were now surrounding her. She had disturbed their meal time and now they were going to get revenge. She tightened her grip on the handle of her blade.

"I hope I know what I'm doing."

The serpents swayed from side to side and then each one attacked her. Kumiko was able to dodge their attacks easily. A sudden burst of adrenaline and agility filled her entire body as she moved so swiftly from Souless to Souless and attacked each one. This was strange for her because she has never even tried these kinds of moves before. She leaped and made a turn as she slain another one and landed on her feet.

'_This feeling…! It's invigorating and powerful._' Kumiko thought. The movements of the blade as it would disintegrate the beasts and would leave no traces of the mist behind amazed her.

She managed to kill the last Souless. She looked at Crescent Moon. "These movements. It's almost like the blade and I… are one. But… is it possible?" She looked up quickly; it wasn't over as more appeared out of the mist again. Her fear has been replaced with determination. It was almost as if someone else had taken over her. Confidence was running through her and she didn't feel like the same person anymore. Two Souless creatures moved in closer and she sliced one and then quickly deflected the other's attack. She turned as she heard a shriek and a third one launched at her and she quickly destroyed it, but it was a distraction. Two Souless quickly leaped at her. She gave out a small yell as she was sent to the floor, her Keyblade sliding far from reach. She turned to see them slithering towards her. Her eyes wide with terror now, her bravery being replaced with fear again.

A battle cry and the Souless in front of her were destroyed. And before her stood a boy with spiky brown hair. Wearing black attire. And in his hand was a strange blade. A Keyblade, she guessed. But it was so much different from hers. Unlike hers, the one he held did indeed look like a key. Another Souless leaped at him and he went ahead and slices the creature, turning it to mist.

"Fire!"

She turned to see the other Souless being destroyed by spheres of fire and saw someone else rushing through them, holding a shield in front of him. Soon the entire plaza was free from them. The boy's Keyblade disappeared and he turned to her and on his beautiful face was a friendly smile as he offered his hand. His eyes a beautiful ocean blue and he wore a silver crown pendant. Then she realized that this boy was the one from her dream. The one on the stained-glass floor. He looked exactly the same, except for the outfit.

"Guess we got here just in time."

She didn't smile, but she took his friendly gesture and he helped her up to her feet. A very strange feeling began to flow inside of her. They held on to each others' hands, their eyes locked onto one another's.

'_Why does she feel so familiar?_' he thought. It was a strange feeling, almost as if he was alone with her. He felt as if they were the only ones here at that moment. Kumiko stared at his eyes. She had wanted to see them when she had dreamt about him. A beautiful shade of blue. She didn't want to peel away from them. She could feel her heart beating. A sort of reminiscent feeling took over as she continued looking into them. Something about him… felt nostalgic. Almost… like she missed him. But that was clearly impossible.

'_Why do those eyes feel so familiar?_' she thought. Her heart didn't want her to, but she slowly pulled her hand away from his and turned away from his eyes. She didn't want to be captured into their spell again. She looked over to where her Keyblade had landed and walked towards it, picking it up. The boy noticed it and walked over to get a closer look.

"A Keyblade!"

"Sora!" He turned to his friends and they ran to reach him. Donald gave a short laugh. "Looks like them Souless are just as easy as the Heartless!"

"Garsh, I could've sworn they've been stronger," Goofy remarked. "What do you think, Sora?"

Kumiko made her blade disappear and turned to Sora. She gave a polite bow. "Thank you for saving me. And most importantly, thank you for saving the people of this town."

The brunet stared at her. '_She sounds familiar._' He was about to ask her something, but was interrupted.

"Kumiko!" Terra's voice was filled with worried. She and Locke were making their way to the young pair. "What are you doing here? We told you to stay at the house."

"I couldn't let the people get hurt."

"You used Crescent Moon?" Locke asked.

Kumiko blinked in confusion.

"Your Keyblade," Terra said.

She nodded and said "Yes."

"Crescent Moon? Wait! That's the power that nobody has seen in a long time!" Sora recalled what Marlen and Seth had explained. He faced Kumiko. "And… you wield it. But how?"

No answer, she herself was wondering why she wielded such power.

Shadow and Hikaru were walking around, looking around the quiet town, unknown about the Souless that have attacked the plaza of Glisten Town. Hikaru was wearing a simple white sleeveless top. She wore a navy light blue double layered skirt. A cloth from her arms down to her wrists. Two ribbons tied around each of her wrist and two more on her right arm. Hazel colored ankle boots and two black belts hanging loosely around her waist and two hanging on her right side. A cute bow on her back with long ribbons and three star-shaped accessories on her head, one on the right, one on the back, and one on the left, all connected through beads. Shadow was wearing, as always, all black. A hooded sweater – he had the hood on – and a pair of black jeans that had a zipper closed on the right side and open on the left side. A belt around his waist and two hanging loosely towards his right. On his belt he had a small little buckle shaped in the head of a Shadow Heartless. Hikaru found this adorable.

"What are we looking for anyway?" she asked her partner.

"For what the queen ordered."

Hikaru crossed her arms and pouted. "And what might that be? Exactly?" she questioned.

He sighed, annoyed by the apprentice's impatience and naivety. He stopped and looked around, a stern look in his revealed eye. The mage intern looked at him. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed something?"

She looked around. There was no noise, nothing but utter silence. The people weren't around, no animals made a noise. Hikaru looked to the left then to the right. It was like a ghost town.

"Where is everybody?" She didn't yell, but in this silence, her voice sounded louder.

Shadow's eyes dilated as his nose twitched and he took a few steps forward. "The Heartless. I can smell them. They were here not very long ago."

"The Heartless? You mean aside from those creepy Souless we also have to deal with those creatures of darkness?!"

"That must've been the strong energy our queen had felt," Shadow commented. "This is strange. They definitely didn't waste any time coming to this Universe once the Barrier broke. Everything will soon be returning to chaos just as it was years ago. And this time… we will not be as lucky."

"What are you talking about?"

"How did you even become an apprentice of magic if you can't even sense the energies?!" He sounded irritated. Hikaru only pouted as Shadow continued walking. She jogged to catch up to him.

* * *

-The Castle That Never Was, Grey Room-

Zexion was staring out the window, holding a book and a chart. He knew he was not alone as he heard the footsteps getting louder as he entered the Grey Room and stood by the wall.

"Those things are becoming a pest," Axel commented.

Zexion looked down at his notes. "A simple miscalculation,' he remarked. "Worry not about them."

Axel didn't look too happy as he looked out the window. "Are you sure that the Keyblade Wielder will not come here."

The Cloaked Schemer turned to him. "I believe he will."

"What?! Then what was the point of everything we prepared for? Doing all this useless Recon on these worlds and abandoning our tasks back there? And... Well, must I really continue?"

Zexion closed his eyes. "All for the completion of Kingdom Hearts, is it not? These are necessary precautions we are taking. Do not worry about the Keyblade Wielder. We have two of our own that are quite the team."

Axel didn't show emotion. He knew Zexion wouldn't understand his worry over his two friends. Especially Xion, considering that she had been attacked before by the impostor. And what if it would happen again? Or something worse.

Zexion started walking and passed Axel, but stopped. "Roxas and Xion will do their jobs as planned. You better not let anything slip up, Axel. Or it could mean disaster."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A warning. We have been doing well so far and it is far too late to turn back now. We go through this until the very end. Do you understand?"

Axel smiled. "Of course. I have it memorized."

* * *

They went over to the small house and made themselves comfortable there. Kumiko was sitting on Terra's bed with Mog beside her. Locke standing beside Terra. Donald and Goofy were standing by Sora's side and Terra was sitting on a chair, facing Sora.

"You came from another world, didn't you?" Terra asked.

"Um."

"If they know about Crescent Moon, then they must've spoken with Princess Marlen," Locke stated.

"You know the princess?" Sora asked.

"Yes. She helped us when we needed it the most. We owe her our lives and gratitude forever," Terra explained. "If you spoke with her, then you know the predicament that this Universe is going through."

"Yes. The Souless. She told us about the Barriers and that Oragnization XIII is lurking about the worlds."

"This is horrible," Terra said sadly. "Locke, Mog, and I have been trying our hardest to protect Glisten Town from the Heartless and the Souless. But without the Barriers, they will just keep coming."

Sora smiled. "Don't worry Terra. That's what I'm here for! I'll take care of everything and I promise that the Universe will return to its balance."

Locke and Terra looked at each other and then back at Sora. "If the princess trusts you, then we have no reason not to. Just be careful out there, Sora. The Souless may seem quite weak right now, but they haven't fully recovered from the many years they have been imprisoned. They will grow stronger, because they will target stronger souls."

"There's no need to worry. Donald, Goofy, and I have faced dangers before. These Souless will be no different!" He chuckled.

"This kid sure is full of himself," Locke whispered to her.

Terra giggled and whispered "I think he kind of reminds me of you."

Locke only gave a small humorless smile. He turned to the red-haired child. "About the girl, Kumiko, what do you think Terra? Guardian?"

"I'm not completely sure. From what we read in the archives, a Guardian should emit a powerful aura, but… hers is pretty normal. Just like any other human's. She used Crescent Moon against them and they seemed frightened, but I noticed that she didn't purify the leftover souls. Its powers are not awakened to its full potential. If she's truly the Guardian, then why has she awakened now?"

"Crescent Moon is still powerful even without its complete power and it is what can destroy and seal these Souless. According to the archives, the Guardian-to-be always seemed to have a strong connection towards the weapon. Kumiko seems to not know anything about it. What is it that we're missing to see?" Locke spoke.

Sora thought for a minute. "Maybe Princess Marlen can tell us. I could take her to the Spectrum Kingdom and she could stay there until she figures out what the connection between Kumiko and Crescent Moon is."

"Would you really?" Terra asked. "We cannot have her be exposed to the Souless until we are completely sure. Kumiko, would you… Huh?"

Mog was alone on the bed.

"Where'd she go?!" Locke questioned. "Mog!"

"She went out the window, kupo." He pointed at the window by the bed. Locke, Terra, and Sora sweat drop at the thought that Mog didn't even bother telling them.

Kumiko was walking away from the small house. She held on to her locket and thought about the beautiful blade. This weapon that was supposedly only wielded by powerful beings was now in her hands. She frowned.

"This… just doesn't make any sense. Why me?" Silence. Of course there was no answer. She was unable to process the meaning of everything. '_I just want to go home. With Lestat. And Takumi._' Her grandmother's stories. She remembered them.'_Grandma… how much of this did you know was real? And… how many secrets have you been hiding from me?_'

A sudden muffled voice.

Kumiko's eyes widened and she turned around, but nobody was behind her. She felt a strange sort of feeling forming in her chest. "Who's there?!"

Pools of darkness formed and the Heartless came out of them. The Shadows from before. She summoned Crescent Moon. And once again she could feel the power surging through her body, connecting with her heart once again.

"This just keeps getting worse." The Heartless weren't hard. Souless, Heartless, whatever, she felt she could take on them all. The only thing that annoyed her was when she wasn't quick enough and they would sink onto the floor and escape her attacks, but she would finish them off afterwards. What she wasn't expecting was the mist. And as she feared, the Souless appeared.

"Working together, eh? Doesn't matter! I'll take on the both of you!" The Heartless and Souless didn't really seem to be working as a team. It was just a coincidence they have appeared at the same time. One just interrupted the other on their meal. But it didn't matter to her. They were still creatures of darkness that needed to be destroyed or else she would be. She crouched and deflected at some that had jumped, and then sliced them. She looked around. The numbers never ceased. They seem to be increasing by the minute.

She was breathing hard. The numbers only multiplied no matter how many times she destroyed them. She suddenly had an image of a baby crying, a woman running and panting. She felt a strong pain coming to her and couldn't focus on the enemies that were surrounding her.

"Fire Wall!"

Kumiko gave a small "Ah!" as fire surrounded her. Was there someone else?! That the Souless or Heartless were working for? But the flamed wall spread away from her and eliminated most of the creatures of darkness. A young boy landed in front of her on his feet, crouched down, one hand on the floor and the other one holding a gigantic scythe. He looked like a grim reaper.

"Don't worry, we have this," he spoke in a dark voice. It sent shivers up Kumiko's spine. A girl rushed over and stood by Kumiko's other side, staff in hand.

"We have your back!"

She didn't protest as she shook off the dizziness and gave a nod. "Ok! Let's finish them off!"

The battle continued and with the strangers' help, it made it much easier. But she was still a bit weary from before and Hikaru noticed this.

"Cura!" Hikaru shouted as she raised her staff. Green sparkles surrounded Kumiko and she felt refreshed.

Shadow slashed through a Heartless. "You can learn Cure's second form, but can't learn a simple Blizzard attack." Recalling back when she had been practicing and had accidentally frozen him instead of summoning a chunk of ice like most would with a Blizzard attack.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Hikaru's face flushed with embarrassment. Kumiko noticed their arguing and gave a sheepish laugh, wondering if this was a daily routine, even in battle. Together they eliminated every Heartless and Souless that had appeared.

Hikaru cheered. "Alright! That was awesome! I finally got to be on the battlefield! That was totally wicked!" She jumped up and down.

Shadow sweat drop. '_Foolish girl._' He looked at Kumiko and her weapon as it disappeared. He walked to her and studied her.

"Um, Shadow, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"This child…" He leaned closer to her and sniffed her.

"H-Hey!" Kumiko's cheeks burned in embarrassment as she stumbled backwards, wanting to stay as far away from the creep. Shadow ignored her complaint and simply walked around her, continuing to study her form. His gaze fell to the locket she was wearing.

"This child is our charge. She's the one our queen ordered to protect."

"What?! Our queen said that?! I don't believe you. When did she say that?"

He continued staring at Kumiko. "' 'Upon the falling of the stars, the only light that shall shine is none other than that of the crescent moon'. This girl is the prophecy. The one Her Majesty was talking about."

"What? But even Queen Celeste didn't know what the prophecy meant." She walked over to Kumiko and studied her as well. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the red-haired child.

"The weapon she holds is Crescent Moon."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that Keyblade. A weapon of pure light that was only wielded by Guardians from generation through generation. Wait, this is what the prophecy was talking about? The wielder of Crescent Moon? That means this girl is…!"

Shadow sniffed her again and shook his head. "No. At least, I'm not completely sure."

"What?! What do you mean not sure?!"

"She is the one that shines. I can smell her energy and she is a powerful being indeed. With a strong energy flowing from her very soul. But part of her power is being blocked. I cannot tell if she is the Guardian-to-be or not. It's almost as if there's… something there that isn't hers."

Hikaru continued looking at Kumiko, walking around her. She looked at her face and moved strands of her red hair. "Hey! Check it out Shadow! Don't her eyes look like the ones of Queen Celete's mother?"

He moved closer, taking her roundish face in his hand. "They are quite striking similarities. But her features are nothing like the queen herself."

Kumiko pulled away from Shadow's hand. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Hikaru! And this is my friend Shadow! Don't mind him. He's the silent but blunt type" she introduced. "We are from a kingdom called Albadia."

"Albadia? Another world?" she asked, although she felt it was a stupid question since it was obvious that it was another world.

"Yep!" Hikaru chirped. "What's your name?"

"Kumiko. Thank you both for helping me back there. I wouldn't have been able to defeat all of those creatures without you."

"Well, we had to anyway!" Hikaru said with a bright smile. "Those damn Souless can be a big pain on the neck. And the Heartless are no picnic either. Heh."

Kumiko couldn't help but smile. Hikaru sent a very comforting and outgoing aura. She could relate. That made her a bit surprised. She has never once been as bold as Hikaru and yet she couldn't help but want to join in on the merriness.

"So, Shadow, shall we take her back to Albadia?" She looked at him with a smile.

"We must report it to the queen first," he reminded. "If her next orders are to take her to Albadia, then we shall."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kumiko said firmly.

"What?! Why not, Kumi?!" Hikaru asked as she looked a bit shocked. Was she always like this? And Kumi?!

She ignored the nickname and answered. "I am looking for my friends. A boy, tall and with hazel fair hair. And a girl, very long black hair and fair skin, she's a bit taller than me. Oh! Wait a minute! I have a picture of them." She went though her small dress pocket. '_Thank you grandma._' She thought with a smile at remembering that her grandmother taught her how to sew and knit, though she had considered that stuff boring. When Kumiko bought the blue dress she had altered it and even added small pockets on the side. She brought out a small photo and showed the duo.

"Hm?" They stared at the photograph of the trio.

"Have you seen them?"

"No. Haven't seen any of them," Shadow said.

"Sorry," Hikaru said with a sad smile.

Kumiko sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

"But we can look for them!" Hikaru brought up. "We have one of the Royal Gummie Ships from Albadia and with it we can travel just about anywhere! Especially now that the Barriers are down. Maybe your friends are in one of the many worlds in this Universe."

"Why are you two willing to help me? A complete stranger."

She gave a small giggle. "Because you need help and as members of the Royal Liege of Albadia, we help those in need!" Shadow just felt like he was drowning with embarrassment just by being next to this girl. "Right? Shadow!" She lingered in his name which he hated.

"Do I have a choice? We have to keep her anyway," Shadow reminded. "Come on, our Gummie Ship is not far from here."

"Kumiko!" Sora called. She turned to see him running towards her. She walked over to him, not wanting the other two to overhear anything. Sora stopped in front of her. "The others are looking for you. Why did you run off?"

"Your name's Sora, right?" She remembered him introducing himself to Terra and Locke before they had the conversation about Crescent Moon, the Souless and her.

"Yeah."

"I am grateful for you saving me back there, but I am not going to go to this Spectrum Kingdom. I already know where I have to go."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter whether I say it or not, but I am looking for my friends. And once I find them we'll be going back home and forget about all this craziness." She didn't want to say the next words, but they came out anyway. "That includes you."

Sora was quiet. "Your friends are involved in this?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately. And I am not going to go anywhere without finding them first. They are all I have. And I am not about to lose either of them. I know it probably sounds selfish but… I don't want to lose the last pieces that make my life complete."

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the one that cried out for help," he added.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I am not going to be distracted by your weird comments" she stated.

He smiled. "I won't stop you."

"You won't?"

"No." He shook his head.

They were quiet for a bit. Then Sora gave a determined smile and looked at her with complete confidence and no hesitation anywhere in his eyes. He took a hold of her hands.

"Come with me!"

"What? Didn't you just hear me?!"

"No. Not to the castle. To other worlds. Together we'll find your friends, I promise. And once you're all reunited, then we can go to the castle."

Kumiko blushed. "Why… Why are you willing to help me?"

He winked. "Let's just say I'm quite experienced in that area." He went serious for a moment and looked at her. "I know the feeling of wanting to see your friends again. I know how it feels wondering if they are ok. Trust me on this one, Kumiko. Let me help you. Together we'll find them."

She turned away from him and pulled her hands away from his. "Sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to help me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to involve anyone. I don't know you, Sora and I think it's nice that you offered, but I wouldn't want you to put aside your priorities because of me."

"Kumiko, you're not alone," Sora said heartily. "Let me help."

"You're sweet!" Hikaru made both Kumiko and Sora jump. They hadn't even heard her coming up to them. "But I'm afraid that we called dibs on this little one first, cutie! So if you don't mind! Kumiko, let's go. Shadow is starting to get impatient and on my nerves."

"I have no choice. I'll go with you two, but I will be looking for my friends, so whatever it is you two are doing, I'll be no part on it unless it involves finding Lestat and Takumi."

"Sounds fair enough!" Hikaru said, her smile never once leaving her adorable face.

"Wait!" Sora called and they faced him. "Then let me go with you! The more, the merrier, right? I'll help you on your quest to find your friends. I promise."

Kumiko didn't understand Sora's persistence. He was so stubborn. "Sora, you don't even know me or my friends. It's not your concern to involve yourself into this."

Sora chuckled. "It became my business the moment you called me for help. So, I'm coming."

"So sorry to hear that." Shadow was suddenly behind the surprised Sora. "Goodnight."

"Ugh!" Sora's eyes became dazed as he fell to the ground and was now unconscious. Kumiko was a bit scared and rushed over and kneeled next to him.

"He's alive," Hikaru assured. "Shadow just knocked him out. Nothing bad. He does it all the time with nosy people. Now come on! Before he wakes up and we're back in square one!" she rushed.

Shadow nodded. "Let's go." They started walking away. Kumiko wasn't sure if they should leave him lying there, but something inside told her that it was better this way. She stood up and then rushed off to catch up with her new teammates. They led her to the Gummie Ship.

"Behold! Our transportation!" Hikaru said merrily.

"It's amazing. You guys really do travel to other worlds," Kumiko said, staring at the ship before her. They all got inside and she was amazed that there were such things as ships that fly and never once has she thought it possible.

"Ok! So, we can't return to Albadia, because Kumi refuses to. And we have two children out there that are lost. What's the plan?" the apprentice asked.

"Just take off." Shadow went to the controls and started preparing. Kumiko was looking out the window and Hikaru walked over to Shadow.

"Why not just take her to Albadia without her knowing?" Hikaru asked. "Or you could knock her out."

"We must gain her trust, or who knows what dangers she could unleash," he answered bluntly. "I will report to the Queen as soon as we have the chance."

She sighed and looked over at Kumiko and then returned her gaze at Shadow. "Fine. But if this all blows up on our faces, I'm blaming you completely."

"Fair enough."

The ship moved and Hikaru skipped towards Kumiko. The red-haired girl smiled and looked out the window as it started lifting from the ground and with incredible speed it flew towards the sky and disappeared from the world.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he ran to the fainted brunet. "Cure!" Sora's body was surrounded by green sparkles and his eyes flickered opened. He groaned slightly as he forced himself up on his feet.

"Garsh, are you ok, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Sora rubbed the back of his head. He noticed a small piece of paper and picked it up. He stared at it and was a bit sad as he sighed. "She really meant it when she said she didn't want my help."

"That girl is gone?" Donald asked. "Did she do this to you?!"

"No. It was… someone else. It's really too bad that we couldn't help her."

"Sora! Did you forget we have a mission already?!" Donald asked. "The princess is counting on us to find those with chaste hearts!"

"Yeah, before Organization XIII does," Goofy added.

Sora nodded. "Yeah." No enthusiasm or worry in his tone.

"You're leaving already?" Terra asked as her, Locke, and Mog walked towards the hero and his two companions. "You best be careful out there. The Worlds are unpredictable. Make sure to be well prepared for anything. And don't lose sight of your goal."

"Heh! Don't get beaten by those Souless!" Locke said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Kupo! Don't forget to get supplies! It is always important to do so!" Mog commented.

"Hehe. I'll remember your advice. And don't worry! This Universe won't be sunk into darkness! I'll find the princesses and the Barriers will all be stabilized soon," Sora promised. They said their good-byes and Sora, Donald, Goofy were all making their way down to their Gummie Ship. On the way, Sora caught sight of a little creature running and turns a corner.

"Hm? What was..?" He goes after the creature.

"Hey! Sora!" Donald screamed. Sora turned the corner and walked a bit further to come to a small area. It was quite a little isolated area. He caught sight of the little creature with a moogle by a small stand.

"Kupo! Did you get what we needed?"

"Uh-huh!" The creature nodded. "Ingredients we need for potions."

Moogle spun around with a happy giggle. "This universe is awesome! Kupo! You can find almost anything here!"

"Huh?"

They both noticed Sora coming over to them. He stopped and looked at the little creature that was white. The tips of his small feet were purple as were the end of his ears. His big green orbs staring with curiosity at him. A strange mark on his forehead, a big red triangle in the middle with three little black ones surrounding it.

"Kupo! How may we help you?"

"I've seen the moogle around at shops, but you are?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Hello! Hello! Hellooooo!" he greeted with high enthusiasm. Sora was caught with surprised a bit when the creature's ears suddenly became bigger.

"Hey! Don't scare off the customers! Kupo!" Moogle shouted.

"Huh!" He frowned and his ears became smaller again.

Sora chuckled. "It's ok. What's your name?"

"I'm Calumon! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sora. Are you running the shop with Moogle, Calumon?"

"Yep!" He nodded.

"Calumon is my helper, kupo! I found him in one of my travels and he's been quite a handful, but very helpful in finding things constantly, kupo," Moogle explained.

Sora smiled. "Then I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Calumon."

"You too, Sora." Calumon giggled. Sora had to admit, Calumon was clearly adorable. He did wondered what world he came from though. But he thought it was best not to ask. What if his world was destroyed? It would only bring pained memories. "Here! Have a potion on the house!" Calumon offered. He looked at Moogle and he nodded.

"Thanks guys." Sora took the potion and put it away. "See you around."

"Kupo!"

"He-he-he!"

He waved good-bye and made his way back, bumping into an annoyed Donald and a worried Goofy.

"Don't run off like that!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah, we thought them Souless got you," Goofy said.

"Don't worry guys. Now come on! The princesses are waiting!" They were about to walk away, but Sora stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot! We should also keep an eye out for Lestat and Takumi."

"Who?!" Donald scratched his head.

"Who are they?" Goofy asked.

Sora gave a small friendly laugh as he stared at them and without having to think twice about it, he spoke. "Friends."

"Well, any friend of yours Sora is a friend of ours! Right, Donald?"

Donald sighed. "I guess. But it better not interfere with our mission!" Donald and Goofy turned and started walking away. Sora brought out the piece of paper that he had found. A photograph, the one Kumiko had shown Hikaru and Shadow. It had slipped out of her pocket when she had run off. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at the smiling Kumiko with her two best friends and he remembered his calmer days with Riku and Kairi.

"Don't worry Kumiko," he said. "I'll find Lestat and Takumi for you. You won't be in this alone. I promise."

"Sora! Come on!" Donald yelled out.

"Coming!" He slipped the photograph in his pocket and ran over to catch up with his companions.

* * *

**Author's Notes:: **_Well, this one took longer than usual because I seriously hated the many ways I wrote it, especially the meeting with Sora and Kumiko. I didn't want something too dramatic and I didn't want something too weak! *sighs* This was the best I could come up with that wasn't horrid in my opinion. I hope it is decent and that you all like it. Thanks again to my sweet Xiontwinny-chan. Whom is always supporting me and always encouraging me to continue. I love you twinny! 33_

_Also, I know I haven't described Crescent Moon and I apologize for that. ^^; But if anyone is interested in seeing what it looks like, the lovely Silith2002 from deviantart made a lovely drawing of it!_


End file.
